Bloody Tears
by Elizabeth Valentine
Summary: A story of love, hate, broken promises and broken hearts. Yaoi. Rei x Kai, Tyson x Max, Kenny x OC
1. Can you love me?

A/N: Hiya! ::Waves:: This is Neko-chan here with my first ever fic on fanfiction.net! Yey! I haven't watched much Bayblade so I don't know much about it. If there is anything hugely wrong, tell me an' I'll change it. Like, I can't remember what colour Kai's eyes are, so I made them brown 'cause in a pic I got they look brown or black, can't tell ^_^ Anyways, I'd like to introduce you all to my lovely team of muses who all helped me to write this ::opens door:: Seto- Can we go home now?  
  
Bakura- I'm tired ::yawns::  
  
Neko-chan- No, this story isn't finished yet!  
  
Kai- Yeah, and I still haven't got.  
  
Neko-chan- KAI! Language, this is still PG-13!  
  
Kai- Whatever.  
  
Neko-chan- So, like I said, PG13, maybe NC-17 later. Probably OOC, oh well! Review please! Flames will be laughed at and then fed to my red eyes who will blast you with them ::points to large red eyes black dragon::  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon- ROAR!  
  
Duo- Help! ::runs away as dragon chases him::  
  
Neko-chan- Awww, how cute. You'll meet more of my muses later! Rei, do the disclamer!  
  
Rei- Neko-chan does not own Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh, Gundam Wing, etc and only has the use of us because we were kidnapped!  
  
Kai- Not me! I came of my own free will, that way I.  
  
Neko-chan- KAI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!  
  
Kai- Eep!  
  
Neko-chan- WARNING: YAOI, SWEARING, SEX, OTHER STUFF I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF YET. MAY GO UP TO NC-17. Enjoy the fic!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ = start/end dream  
  
* * * * * * = change character/scene  
  
  
  
Bloody Tears  
  
Chapter 1- Can you love me?  
  
It had been a very long day. With the American Beyblading tournament only a week away, the Blade Breakers had been hard at work practising and making sure that their blades were up to scratch. Everyone was exhausted. Everyone, that is, except Kai. Kai had spent the last few days alone, not seeing anyone and not leaving his room unless it was to eat. Staying in such a large, lavish hotel it was easy to avoid the others if he wanted, which he did.  
  
It was 4:30am, or at least that's what the clock next to his bed said. Kai hadn't been sleeping lately and tonight was no exception. This was half of the reason he avoided the others; he didn't want them to know about his little 'problem'. The other half was the problem. A certain Blade Breaker who Kai couldn't seem to be able to get off his mind. It was these thoughts that kept Kai awake at night and eradicated his appetite. He was pitifully thin, cheek bones standing out on his once well rounded face, clothes that once fitted perfectly hanging off his wiry frame, hair lank and greasy. He was not a pretty sight.  
  
"It's not normal." Kai's voice rang out, piercing the still night air. "It can't be normal, can it? Am I not normal? Men are supposed to fall in love with women, not other men, right?" The darkness didn't answer. Kai suddenly felt very dirty, not from his thoughts but from the fact that he hadn't washed in days. Running a hand through his hair a sound of disgust escaped his throat. Kai pushed himself up from the bed and made his way to the en-suite bathroom where he proceeded to turn the shower on, full blast. Stepping underneath the spray, Kai reached for the shampoo. Not being able to reach it from where he stood and not wanting to leave the warm water he was standing under, he leaned over. The last thing Kai remembered before falling into oblivion was a sickening crack and agonising pain. Then, darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei couldn't sleep either. He lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, following the swirls of plaster with his eyes. This practice was becoming as habitual for him as eating or breathing. A feeling in his gut told him that something was wrong, very wrong. He had been worrying about Kai for a while now and this feeling in the pit of his stomach increased the worry ten-fold.  
  
"Why am I worrying about Kai so much? It's not as if he'd do the same for me." Rei sat up, leaning against the headboard and letting his head fall backward to hit the wall with a soft thud. "And why can't I stop thinking about him, am I in love with him? Is that it? I just don't know any more. I.I think it might be love, but would he return my feelings? Hn, probably not. It's not as if Kai cares about anyone but himself anyway." Letting his head drop forwards, a tear ran down Rei's face to land on the sheet that was covering him. 'I still can't shift the worry, though. It's just not like Kai to avoid us so readily. He's never at dinner anymore and no one's seen him for weeks.' A light pattering of rain on the window interrupted Rei's train of thought. "Well, if I can't sleep, maybe he can't. I'll go see, that should ease my worries."  
  
That decided, Rei climbed out of bed and began to dress himself. His usual clothes were being cleaned, so he had to settle for a pair of white trousers and a dark blue shirt with a tiger motif on the back. The shirt had been a present from some 'friend' back home who he never saw but who was still trying to get back 'in' with him and insisted on sending gifts whenever he had an excuse to. 'You can't buy friendship, not with me anyway.'  
  
As he stepped out into the hallway, Rei noticed how light it was. Looking out of the window at the end wall of the corridor he was in, Rei could see the telltale light on the horizon. The sun would rise soon. The rain had stopped, but behind it left a world cleansed of all the former days impurities. Reaching up, Rei opened the window to let some air into the stuffy hallway. The breeze smelt damp and refreshing and succeeded in waking Rei up fully.  
  
Continuing his walk to Kai's room, Rei passed by Tyson's room. Loud snoring could be heard coming from behind the shut door. Above the snoring Rei could hear something else, light breathing, proving that there was someone else in the room with Tyson. The slow, steady rhythm showed that whoever it was was asleep. Rei knew that it was not his place to pry; however his curiosity overcame him. Opening the door quietly, he peered inside. The room was pretty much the same as his; same wardrobe, same chest of drawers, same bed. Said bed was occupied by not one, but two sleeping forms. Tyson could be seen sprawled out, one arm was flung above his head, the other was wrapped possessively around Max who lay curled neatly into Tyson's left side. The dark haired intruder smiled at the two before exiting the room and closing the door behind him with a light 'click'.  
  
Rei had to take the elevator two floors up before he reached Kai's room. It was the most expensive suite on the premises as well as the largest. The top floor had only two rooms; Kai's being the larger of the two. Even the décor on the hallway was more impressive than that of the other floors. The carpet was a rich red colour and springy underfoot, the wallpaper a mixture of oranges and reds. Expensive-looking lamps were attached to the walls and overhead hung a large chandelier.  
  
Having never been to this floor before, Rei was clearly impressed by what he saw. Eyes wide as he stared around him, mouth open slightly; Rei truly was a picture of beauty. Vulnerable, yet strong. Had Kai seen him then he wouldn't have thought twice about his sexuality, only about Rei. Snapping out of his trance-like state, Rei remembered why he was there in the first place. Knocking on Kai's door, he received no answer. The curious youth tried the handle and found the door to be open.  
  
'Kai will kill me if he's sleeping and I wake him up, but this knot in my stomach just seems to be getting tighter, so I have to try.' Putting a determined expression on his face, Rei opened the door and slipped silently inside. He could see that Kai's bed had been slept in, but now lay empty. The knot began to grow tighter still.  
  
"Kai. Kai, are you here?" Rei spoke to the room, hoping and praying that he got a response. There was no answer. "Kai." Rei began to grow more desperate and hoped that it didn't show in his voice. Walking across the great expanse of floor towards the bathroom. It seemed to take forever but at last he reached it. Steam was coming from underneath the door.  
  
"Hn, he must be having a shower. Maybe he just didn't hear me or couldn't be bothered to reply." Banging on the door hard with his fist, Rei still received no answer. Trying the door, it was open like the last. "I guess he wasn't expecting anyone to visit this time of night." Entering the steam filled bathroom, the first thing Rei noticed was the sheer size of it. There was a Jacuzzi straight ahead on a raised platform. Walking through an archway, Rei found a large bath. The steam was getting thicker as he continued through in his quest to find Kai.  
  
The next archway took him to his final destination, the shower room. Rei couldn't see much at all through the haze and stumbled forward in the incredible heat, trying to get to the water. "Kai?" Still no answer. Reaching the shower, Rei attempted to reach in and turn off the water. "Shimatta!" The few drops of water that touched him scalded his skin and he was forced to put his hand in his mouth in an attempt to ease the pain. Trying again with the other hand, Rei managed to shut off the water, though not without being burned again. As the steam began to slowly clear, Rei noticed a shape lying at his feet. Bending down for a closer look, Rei discovered the one thing he had been dreading all along.  
  
"KAI! Oh god, Kai. Kai, Speak to me, please!" Rei crouched down next to his unconscious friend and gently lifted the boy into his arms. Standing, Rei walked swiftly from the bathroom to Kai's bed; a large four-poster with silk sheets and drapes. Placing him down on the bed, Rei studied the naked form of the man he considered to be his closest friend. "Oh, Kai." Rei sighed as he noticed how pitifully thin Kai was. Placing a hand on Kai's face, he tilted it towards him and saw the nasty cut adorning Kai's forehead. The blood was already dry and the wound framed by an angry- looking bruise.  
  
Standing up from his crouched position, Rei leaned over to look into Kai's face, steadying himself on the bed. "You wont like it but I have to get a doctor." Tears ran in streams down Rei's face, shining in the light of the newly risen sun. "I can't let anyone see you like this though, can I? You would never forgive me, then where would I be, hn?" Rei looked around the room for something to dress Kai in. His eyes fell upon a pair of black boxers, silk of course. "These'll have to do." Turning back, Rei slipped the boxers over Kai's feet and up his legs. As he got higher, the dark haired youth could feel his face grow hot and a familiar ache in his nether regions. 'Not now, oh please god not now!' He was getting hard. 'OK, take deep breaths. Try not to think about.think about something else. OK, flowers. A big field full of flowers. Kai in a big field full of flowers.this isn't working.' Rei had stopped pulling Kai's boxers up and was now breathing erratically. Realising this, he swallowed, took a deep breath and pulled the boxers up all the way, hiding Kai's impressively sized manhood from sight.  
  
This difficult task done, Rei knelt by the bed again and took Kai's hand in his own. "I love you, you know. I know I can't say it to your face, but it's true. I wasn't sure at first, but now I know. It is love, not just some silly crush." Reaching up with his other hand, Rei trailed two fingers down Kai's face before leaning up to kiss his forehead. Kai sighed quietly and seemed to visibly relax. "What would you say if you knew how I felt? You'd probably hate me, kick me off the team. You're probably not even.I should get the doctor now."  
  
Standing again, Rei walked slowly away from the bed, never taking his eyes off Kai. "I'll be right back, I promise." Rei closed the door behind him and practically ran into the lift. Punching the button to go to the bottom floor, he paced impatiently as the elevator began its slow decent.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai was standing in a large field full of flowers of every type and colour. He didn't know how he got there, all he knew was that he needed to be there for some reason. A hand on his shoulder did not make him jump, as he would normally expect it to. Instead it was strangely comforting. His own hand went up automatically to cover it. Turning his head, brown orbs met amber slits as Kai stared right into Rei's eyes. Rei smiled and two stray tears ran down his perfect face. Kai looked confused, why was Rei crying?  
  
"Kai." Rei's voice broke the silence surrounding them. More tears appeared and the taller youth pulled Kai into his arms, burying his face in the mass of soft blue hair. Kai could feel Rei sobbing silently against him. "Kai, oh god Kai." Rei pulled the puzzled boy tighter to him as the sobs became audible.  
  
"Rei?" The sobs increased in pitch until Rei's whole body shook. "Rei, what's wrong? Please tell me." Was that voice really his? It sounded so weak, pleading, desperate.but at the same time soothing and kind. Rei stopped crying and looked down at him. His eyes were red and swollen and his bottom lip trembled slightly, a sure sign that tears were still close. "Rei?" Kai looked up at his friend, worry evident in his expression.  
  
"I have to go now. I'll be back soon, I promise." Rei released his hold on Kai and began to walk away from the troubled teen.  
  
"Go where? Where do you have to go? Rei, what's wrong? I don't understand." Kai was scared. Rei's recent breakdown unnerved him and he felt weak. He attempted to go after Rei, but for some reason he couldn't move. "Rei!" The boy stood for a moment before looking back at Kai.  
  
"I love you." Those three words stunned Kai. He would not have been able to move, even if he was able to. He just stared after the retreating form of the man that he loved so dearly and yet had not the courage to tell him so.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The elevator finally reached the ground floor of the hotel. Rei rushed out, almost colliding with a porter in his rush. He reached reception and slammed his fist down on the bell so hard that it broke under the pressure, but not before uttering one final, startled 'ding' and then a 'crack' as it was demolished. The man on reception hurried out to see what all the commotion was about and was met with one very tense, very angry young man.  
  
"Can I.help you?" The sight of Rei practically fuming was frightening to say the least. The tall man with mousy-brown hair looked nervous, who knew what this boy would do?!  
  
"I need a doctor. My friend is hurt, youhavetohelphim." Rei spoke so quickly the man had trouble understanding what he was saying.  
  
"Right, a doctor you say? I'll phone for one now. What floor is your friend on?" The man finally realised the seriousness of the situation and knew that he had to act fast in case this was an actual emergency. He didn't really want to be blamed for the death of a guest if he could help it.  
  
"Floor 8, suite one." Rei had managed to calm down slightly and spoke slowly so that the man could understand what he was saying. "Floor 8? Suite one? Isn't that Hiwatari-sama's room? Just who are you anyway?" The receptionist was beginning to think that this was all just one big joke. This kid couldn't know Hiwatari Kai, right?  
  
"This is not the time for discussions. Get a doctor up to him now. I'll be up there with him, now hurry!" Rei left one very shocked man behind as he rushed back into the elevator and punched the button for the 8th floor. Pacing the floor again, Rei realised that if he didn't control his anger then they would have a very large bill upon leaving the hotel.  
  
The lift seemed to take twice as long this time. As the doors slid open, Rei stormed out, again almost knocking someone over, this time the very doctor who had come to see Kai. Rei quickly apologised and explained the situation to the doctor; how he was worried, went looking for Kai and found him passed out on the shower-room floor. The doctor nodded seriously as Rei finished speaking.  
  
"So where is patient?" The short man with black hair spoke with a slight accent, which Rei couldn't quite place. He wore black trousers and a white shirt and carried a box with medical supplies. A stethoscope hung around his neck and a gold badge on his shirt read 'Dr. A. Schvokt'  
  
"In here, on the bed." Rei motioned towards the door and the doctor walked quickly inside. Kai was still unconscious, laid out as Rei had left him. "Is he OK? What's wrong with him? Can you help him?" Rei looked so concerned that the doctor could only laugh.  
  
"Give me chance," the man chuckled. "I need examine first." He spoke in broken Japanese, clearly not being so in origin. He leaned over Kai and looked closely at the cut on his forehead. "Is bad, maybe concussion." Rei said nothing and just watched. "We need clean it. Get water and cloth. Cold." The boy hurried from the room to locate a bowl. He found one beneath the sink in the rather large bathroom and filled it with cold water. Next he found a wash cloth in a cupboard above the toilet. Taking these to the doctor, he watched expectantly waiting for his next instruction. There was none as the doctor began to bathe the large cut with the cold water.  
  
"Is there anything I can." Rei was cut off in mid sentence by the doctor.  
  
"Shh, quiet for patient. Headache when wakes up." Rei was instantly silent, not wanting to cause Kai any more suffering than he had already endured. The doctor indicated for Rei to sit in a chair located near to the bed. When he sat the doctor shook his head, "Sit close, talk quiet." As instructed, Rei pulled the chair close to the bed and sat watching Kai as the doctor worked. "You brother?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Rei nearly choked on the very air that he was breathing as the doctor said this. This did not go unnoticed by the doctor and he chuckled quietly. "Secret boyfriend?"  
  
"N-no. I-I mean." Rei was starting to get flustered. He loved Kai, was it really that obvious? And even so, that didn't mean that Kai returned his feelings. He didn't even know if Kai considered him as a friend. He could just be a companion, a colleague, nothing more.  
  
"Ah, I see now. You like him. You not know if he like you. It difficult for you. You not want to be rejected by him." The doctor seemed to be reading his every thought. Rei nodded silently, stunned by what the doctor had just said. "You must tell him. You not know otherwise. Can't live whole life wondering 'does he', 'does he not'. Like flower, only get one chance to grow. Once that chance gone, no more chance." Rei nodded again. "Quiet now, tend patient." Another nod and Rei sat still in the chair, watching Kai like a hawk.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wait, Rei don't leave me! I love you, I love you, I always have. Please don't leave me! Rei!" Kai was getting desperate. No matter how much he yelled, Rei just carried on walking away from him. He couldn't move in order to go after him and no amount of shouting did any good. Tears ran down his face in rivers and dripped onto the floor between his feet.  
  
The surrounding landscape seemed to follow Rei as he walked away, taking all of the beauty away with him and leaving only ugly stones and dirt. The earth was hot beneath his feet and the sun beat down on his back. The temperature seemed to be increasing by the second and Kai could feel his whole body burning. Why was his whole body burning? Kai looked down and saw that he was completely naked and sun burn was setting in quickly. That was when it began to rain. Not cool, thirst quenching rain, but hot and as burning as the sun which still beat down. Kai screamed as the water collided with his skin but he couldn't get away from the pain.  
  
Standing alone in the barren desert, sun beating down, rain burning his skin, Kai could do nothing but sob out his pain and anguish to the surrounding heat. His eyes were closed tight against the sight before him but they flew open as he felt something strange. The temperature of the rain had increased slightly and was now almost unbearable. That was not what forced him to open his eyes though. What did that was the feel of the rain on his skin. It went from being thin water, to being thick and sticky, clinging to his exposed flesh and hurting more than ever. When Kai saw the reason for this he broke down, screaming and crying, for the water had turned into blood and he was now completely coated with the crimson liquid.  
  
"Oh god, Rei! Rei, please help me. Don't leave me Rei. REI!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. Love you and leave you

A/N: Here's the second instalment of my little ficcie! Thanx to Poochy, my bezzie pal, for helping me out with my writer's block. The muses aren't working properly today, so she decided to help ^_^  
  
Poochy decided that Kai should be renamed Nellie. What do you guys think??  
  
Quatre: That's cute ^_^  
  
Legolas: Not as cute as me!  
  
Zell: I'm cutest by far!  
  
Neko-chan: SHADDUP! I'M CUTEST HERE!  
  
Quatre, Legolas & Zell: Eep!  
  
Neko-chan: Ok, here's the warnings:  
  
WARNING: YAOI, SEX, SEXUAL TERMS, DEATH, DRUG ABUSE, SWEARING, OTHER STUFF!  
  
Flames will be fed to my Red Eyes Black Dragon and shot at Relena and Kaoru voodoo dolls ::points to life like dolls with pins stuck in them::  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: ROAR!  
  
Thank you to all 10 of you who reviewed the first chapter ^__^  
  
To Anime Cat; Max and Tyson's relationship will be brought to the front soon!  
  
Most of 'em are OOC, but they're just so kawaii, who cares?! Enjoy my fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my brain, and even that's non- existent.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ = start/end dream  
  
* * * * * * = change character/scene  
  
  
  
Bloody Tears  
  
Chapter 2- Love you and leave you  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wait, Rei don't leave me! I love you, I love you, I always have. Please don't leave me! Rei!" Kai was getting desperate. No matter how much he yelled, Rei just carried on walking away from him. He couldn't move in order to go after him and no amount of shouting did any good. Tears ran down his face in rivers and dripped onto the floor between his feet.  
  
The surrounding landscape seemed to follow Rei as he walked away, taking all of the beauty away with him and leaving only ugly stoned and dirt. The earth was hot beneath his feet and the sun beat down on his back. The temperature seemed to be increasing by the second and Kai could feel his whole body burning. Why was his whole body burning? Kai looked down and saw that he was completely naked and burning up quickly. That was when it began to rain. Not cool, thirst quenching rain, but hot and as burning as the sun which still beat down. Kai screamed as the water collided with his skin but he couldn't get away from the pain.  
  
Standing alone in the barren desert, sun beating down, rain burning his skin, Kai could do nothing but sob out his pain and anguish to the surrounding heat. His eyes were closed tight against the sight before him but they flew open as he felt something strange. The temperature of the rain had increased slightly and was now almost unbearable. That was not what forced him to open his eyes though. What did that was the fell of the rain. It went from being thin water, to being thick and sticky, clinging to his skin and hurting more than before. When Kai saw the reason for this he broke down, screaming and crying, for the water had turned into blood and he was now coated with it.  
  
"Oh god, Rei! Rei, please help me. Don't leave me Rei. REI!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"REI!" Kai sat straight up in bed, his unseeing eyes wide and glistening with the newly shed tears that now fell from his lashes. A hoarse cry ripped from his dry throat as a spasm of pain shot through him from the wound on his head. Falling backwards towards the pillows below, Kai was caught by a pair of strong arms. He was pulled closer to whoever it was that had managed to grab him before he fell to, what would ultimately be, more pain. His vision slowly coming back to him, Kai was not expecting the sight that met his eyes as he looked up into the same golden eyes that had been in his dream.  
  
"It's alright, Kai. I'm here. I'm right here." Rei smiled down on the blue- haired beauty he held in his arms, studying his face intently. The high cheek bones, soft skin, free of imperfections and his trademark blue triangles. Somehow, the triangles gave his face a god-like quality and made him seem untouchable. Now that they were gone, Kai seemed to almost be within Rei's reach. Almost. "Kai, what happened? What's wrong?" Rei's brilliant orange eyes reflected all of his internal concern, fear and love for the whole world to see. That with his recent actions almost certainly gave away his little 'secret', even if it was only to Kai. Now he would most likely either be rejected or, least likely, have is feelings returned by the mysterious youth he held in his arms.  
  
"Rei." Kai pulled himself against the warm body that was holding him, savouring in the feeling of being so close to Rei, the only person he had ever felt anything for, other than himself. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, didn't want to be rejected. Mind made up, Kai pushed away from Rei to fall back onto the bed, wincing at the pain. He received a confused look from the handsome boy leaning over him, bordering on hurt. Not able to look into those eyes any more, Kai rolled over and curled up into a ball, his back facing Rei. Sobbing silently, he squeezed his own eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the hurt expression he knew he was receiving from Rei, but it was still there, hiding behind his eyelids, tormenting the distressed youth.  
  
"Kai?" Rei's voice trembled slightly. He was afraid that this would happen. When Kai had pulled closer to him he had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Kai loved him too. The sight of Kai curled into a foetal position, facing away from Rei and sobbing quietly, caused his own tears to spill over from where they had gathered. Feeling the cold drops hit his neck, Kai's eyes flew open and swivelled around to look at the miserable boy towering over him. Rei bit his bottom lip as the tears continued to roll down the bridge of his nose and onto Kai who lay curled below him. "I-I'm sorry. I know what you must think of me and I understand if you want to kick me off the team."  
  
As Rei turned away to leave, Kai reached out and grabbed the taller teen by the arm. Propping himself up on one elbow in order to get a better look. "Stop it Kai, this is hard enough as it is. Why do you insist on making me suffer?" Rei tried to half-heartedly pull away but Kai only tightened his grip until his knuckles went white with the strain. He was so weak, Rei really didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"Why am I making you suffer? I don't understand. Why would I want you to leave the team?" Kai really had no idea that Rei felt the same way as he did. He had suspected it a couple of times when he had caught Rei staring at him out of the corner of his eye or when he had spoken in a certain way. This was another one of those times, but Kai had to hear it for himself. He didn't want to jump to conclusions and end up in deeper water than he was already in, but Rei was really upset about something. And then there was the 'hug' earlier, if you could really call it that. Well, he would just have to wait and see what happened.  
  
Rei just stared in disbelief at Kai. After all this, he still didn't get it? "Are you really so self absorbed you can't see past your own nose?!" Rei was getting angry for the second time that day, and the others weren't even up yet. The doctor's voice played over in his head again.  
  
  
  
"You brother?" The doctor spoke quietly, so as to not disturb Kai.  
  
"Nope." A curt response from Rei.  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Rei nearly choked on the very air that he was breathing as the doctor said this. This did not go unnoticed by the doctor and he chuckled quietly. "Secret boyfriend?"  
  
"N-no. I-I mean." Rei was starting to get flustered. He loved Kai, was it really that obvious? And even so, that didn't mean that Kai returned his feelings. He didn't even know if Kai considered him as a friend. He could just be a companion, a colleague, nothing more.  
  
"Ah, I see now. You like him. You not know if he like you. It difficult for you. You not want to be rejected by him." The doctor seemed to be reading his every thought. Rei nodded silently, stunned by what the doctor had just said. "You must tell him. You not know otherwise. Can't live whole life wondering 'does he', 'does he not'. Like flower, only get one chance to grow. Once that chance gone, no more chance." Rei nodded again.  
  
Before the doctor left, he spoke to Rei again. "Take care of patient. Bathe wound lots. You know why he not been eating?" Rei shook his head, too focused on Kai to do much else. "I think he not eat because he worried. Any other strange behaviour?"  
  
"Yes, until today I hadn't seen him since...since we got here. It's like he's avoiding us" Rei looked thoughtful for a moment, wondering what it meant and hoping it meant what he saw in his dreams every night.  
  
"Ah, so worry about 'us', who us? Team?" Another nod from Rei who was again staring at Kai's sleeping form. "Good, narrows down. Get rid of worry, cure patient." The doctor sounded so confident of himself, he could have told Rei that the sun was really blue and Rei would have believed him. "Remember, flower only get one chance at life. Don't cast chance aside." And with that, he left. Rei was alone with Kai. Normally he would have cherished such an opportunity, but this time he was just tired. Curling up on the chair he took one last long look at Kai, closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Woken from slumber by someone shouting his name, Rei leapt from his chair and lunged forward. Catching Kai before he fell again, Rei instinctively pulled him close. He thought over the doctor's words for precious seconds, before deciding against taking action. 'Not right now, let him get better first.'  
  
  
  
"A flower only gets one chance at life." Rei echoed the words out loud, as if the sound of them helped to convince him that this was the right choice; there was no going back now. Taking a deep breath and turning back to Kai, Rei opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Swallowing, he found his mouth to be dry. Trying again, he found the words still wouldn't come. Many emotions crossed his face at that point. Frustration, anger, fear, need and then, finally, determination.  
  
Leaning quickly forward, arm still in Kai's weak grip, Rei pressed his lips against Kai's in a passionate, almost bruising kiss. Kai was too startled to move and released his hold on Rei's arm. His wish, his dream, everything he had ever hoped for was within his grasp and he couldn't do anything about it. After a few moments, Rei pulled away and headed for the door. Kai just sat there, eyes wide in shock, breathing heavily. One hand snaked up to touch his still swollen lips where, only moments before, Rei had shown his true feelings for him for the first time, and probably the last. Snapping out of his trance, Kai slammed his fist down hard on the bed sheets next to his leg.  
  
Climbing unsteadily out of bed, Kai fell to his knees. "Damn it, I have to follow him. I can't let him think that I don't...oh god, Rei! REI!" All Kai's shouts did were to temporarily fill the silent void that had filled the room. Trying again, Kai managed to pull himself to his feet. Leaning unsteadily on the bed, he realised that all he was wearing was a pair of boxers. "I was in the shower when I passed out, so I shouldn't be wearing anything. Rei...he's so thoughtful, always doing what he can for others, even going so far as to preserve my decency." Blushing at the thought of Rei seeing him naked, Kai sat down on the end of the bed to try and find his clothes. "He's nothing like me. I wish...I wish I could be more like Rei. I can't though, that would mean showing my emotions and I don't know if I can be hurt like that again..."  
  
Still very unsteady on his feet, Kai stumbled over to his wardrobe and pulled out the first thing he could find; black trousers and a black shirt. Pulling them on, with some difficulty, he walked slowly over to the door. On the way there he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He really did look terrible; hair all messed up, shirt buttoned wrong. Pausing to fix his shirt and run his hands through his hair, Kai decided that he was presentable enough and made his way, slowly, to the elevator outside his door.  
  
Unable to push the button as his hands were shaking so violently and he was so weak, Kai was grateful when the doors slid shut by themselves and the lift began to move down. Whoever had pushed the button could get him to the bottom floor where he hoped to find Rei. It was breakfast time after all. Kai could see the time on the red LCD display inside the elevator. Leaning against the far wall he watched the red numbers blink slowly, 8:00am, Kai dropped his head down as the lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened.  
  
"Kai!" Three startled voices chorused. Looking up from under his hair, Kai groaned internally. Of all the people to meet, it had to be them. Looking back down at the floor, he chose to ignore them rather than acknowledge their presence.  
  
"Where've you been? We haven't seen you in weeks! God, you look terrible, Kai. You sick or something? Looks like you haven't eaten in a while, are you ok?" Tyson grabbed hold of Kai's wrist to emphasise his point. Kai attempted to pull away, but he was just too exhausted. Tyson looked shocked at the feeble effort from Kai to release his arm. "You are sick!"  
  
Max placed a hand on Kai's forehead, feeling for a temperature but swiftly pulled his hand away when he felt the uneven skin of the wound. "What the...?" Kai tried to pull away again but Tyson's hold on his wrist never loosened. Pushing his hair up, Max studied the cut. "What happened?" Max looked into Kai's eyes, he refused to give up until he got an answer.  
  
"None of your business. Where's Rei?" Even Kai's voice was weak and strained. He stared from one face to the next, disgusted at himself for being in such a state in front of them and disgusted by the looks he was receiving; pity, worry, kindness. All weak emotions pointed at him, making him weak. 'I am weak, letting myself get into this state, and all over one silly, little crush.' Scolding himself, Kai tried to ignore the voice in the back of his mind that screamed that it wasn't just a silly crush, that it was love.  
  
"Rei? I think I heard him going to his room about half an hour ago. He might still be there, but what do you want with Rei?" Tyson looked suspicious, as usual. Who could blame him though, it's not every day a very sick Kai stumbles around the halls looking for the black-haired teen. Tyson received a pointed look from Kai and finally dropped his wrist. It fell limp at his side.  
  
Stepping quickly forward, Kai soon realised his mistake as the world around him went fuzzy and he fell. For the second time that day his decent was stopped as Tyson reached out and supported his dead weight from behind. "Woah, Kai!" The blue-haired boys body went limp and for a moment Tyson thought he had fainted, but this was not so as Kai quickly recovered and attempted to push off from Tyson to stand up. His first attempt failed but after another try, Kai managed to stand rather shakily.  
  
"I have to find Rei, it's important." Kai was starting to get desperate. If Rei left before he could find him, Kai would never be able to forgive himself. Tyson saw the desperation and fear in Kai's face and knew it must be something serious for him to show any kind of emotion, especially one as prominent as fear.  
  
"Ok, we'll find him, don't you worry Kai." Tyson was rewarded for his kind words by something he would never have expected; Kai smiled at him. Not one of his usual smirks, but a real smile. Tyson grinned like an idiot and ran off in the direction of Rei's room. Max and Kenny slipped one arm each around Kai to support him, helping him to walk. They slowly made their way down the corridor towards Rei's room. Kai's legs collapsed from under him a couple of times so he was glad for the support of the other two.  
  
As they reached the door, the three could hear raised voiced coming from within; Rei and Tyson were having some sort of an argument. Kai pushed away from the others and steadied himself on the door before slowly turning the handle and opening the door. He was in time to hear the end of the argument, or at least Rei's end. "...AND KEEP OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Rei was really mad, 'Tyson must have said something to really upset him. Or maybe it was me.' Kai stood motionless in the doorway; right hand on the frame, legs splayed slightly for better balance, breaths coming short and fast from the walk to the room. Kai was really sick. He could barely manage to keep conscious and definitely had a fever. The short walk down hall from the elevator had exhausted him completely.  
  
"Kai!" Rei spotted his blue-haired crush over Tyson's shoulder. "The hell are you doing out of bed? You need to rest!" It was immediately obvious to all onlookers that Rei was nervous of Kai's presence. They didn't know why but Rei's foul mood must have something to do with it.  
  
"Rei...I needed to talk to you...before you did anything you'd...regret later. Or something I'd...regret." Kai was barely able to keep his head up and was swaying precariously.  
  
"What? I don't understand...Kai!" Dashing past Tyson and to the doorway, Rei managed to catch Kai as he toppled forwards. Falling to his knees, Rei pulled Kai into his chest, holding him tightly. "Kai! Kai, are you alright? Please tell me you're alright." Kai lay still for agonisingly long seconds before lifting his head up to look at Rei.  
  
"Don't leave me." The dream still fresh in his mind, Kai passed out from the sheer pressure of it all. His mission complete, there was no point in staying awake any longer. He welcomed the darkness.  
  
"I'll never leave you, Kai. Not unless you want me to. And even then I will still be there for you when you need me." Rei scooped Kai into his arms and deposited him on the bed. Turning, Rei sent Max off to find Doctor Schvokt and Kenny went to get a bowl of cold water and a cloth. Tyson stood silently and watched as Rei sat beside the blue beauty. Taking Kai's hand in his own, Rei leant over to kiss his forehead lightly. They were silent for several moments before Tyson spoke.  
  
"So you two are, uh, you know." Tyson blushed as he struggled to find the right words. Rei blushed in response and looked away.  
  
"Not exactly, I'm not sure really. I thought no, but then." Rei was cut off mid sentence by a very annoyed doctor.  
  
"I eating breakfast. You make patient ill!" The doctor pointed accusingly at Rei. "Never matter, make patient better as is job." The doctor placed his medical bag down on the bed. Kenny entered the room slowly, careful not to spill the water he was carrying. The doctor began to examine Kai for any signs of further injury. "Is bad. Fever, pupils not responsive, weak pulse. Pneumonia. He probably not survive night. Take to hospital."  
  
As the doctor phoned for an ambulance, Rei sat beside Kai, holding his hand and trying not to cry. A hand on his shoulder made him turn. "We'll get through this. Kai's a fighter, he wont give up." Tyson smiled sympathetically at Rei, who simply turned back to his love.  
  
Rei wanted to ride in the ambulance, but the doctor insisted he was needed more. The rest of the Blade Breakers followed in the coach. As the ambulance screeched past the morning traffic, its sirens disappearing into the distance, Rei wondered if that would be the last time he ever saw Kai alive again, heard his voice, looked into those deep brown pools. A single tear ran from the corner of his eye and down his cheek before being licked away by his tongue. He had to stay strong. For Kai's sake. 


	3. Love heals all wounds

A/N: Whee! Three chapters in three days, not bad, ne? I got a little dilemma, shall I include lemony scenes in this fic and make it into an NC- 17, or shall I do them separate as a side-fic? We'll take a vote and whichever has the most when I am ready to do the lemon part wins! So here are the choices:  
  
Include the lemon in the main fic?  
  
Make the lemon a separate side-fic??  
  
Don't do a lemon??? (Not really an option but you can say it if you want)  
  
So what'll it be? Voting begins...NOW!  
  
Kai: I really don't care as long as...  
  
Neko-chan: Do I have to lock you up, or are you going to shut up?!  
  
Kai: Noooo, not the cupboard again!  
  
Rei: Well behave then! You don't see me going on about...stuff like that.  
  
Kai: That's because you're a pansy.  
  
Rei: Ok, YOU'RE GOING DOWN! :: Proceeds to kick the crap out of Kai::  
  
Kai: Help, get him off me!  
  
Rei: HA HA HA, WHO'S THE PANSY NOW?!  
  
Neko-chan: Sometimes having so many muses can be a real pain in the ass.  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't got it by now, you'll never get it: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
WARNING: YAOI, SEX, SEXUAL TERMS, DEATH, DRUG ABUSE, SWEARING, OTHER STUFF!  
  
Slight lime in this chapter. Ok, maybe not slight but...oh well!  
  
Flames will be fed to my Red Eyes Black Dragon and shot at Relena and Kaoru voodoo dolls :: points to life like dolls with pins stuck in them::  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: ROAR!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ = start/end dream  
  
* * * * * * = change character/scene  
  
  
  
Bloody Tears  
  
Chapter 3- Love heals all wounds  
  
For Kai's sake.  
  
The ride to the hospital seemed to take them forever. Every set of traffic lights they came to was on red and the traffic was moving so slowly that they were stationary more often than they were moving. Rei couldn't stop fidgeting and was getting more worried by the second. He tapped his foot impatiently, picked at bits of fluff stuck to his clothes and looked at his watch every few seconds.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived outside the hospital. Rei was the first off the coach and it was only thanks to the drivers' fast reaction in pushing the 'open door' button that the poor door wasn't ripped from the vehicle. Racing into the building, Rei was barely able to stop at the reception desk. He jabbered out that he wanted to se Kai, but the receptionist just shook her head.  
  
"He's being examined right now. If you'll take a seat over there we'll keep you informed of his condition." Pointing to row after row of chairs, many filled with sick or injured people, the receptionist waved him away and went back to answering the phones.  
  
Slumping down in a hard, grey chair, Rei hung his head and stared at the floor. He was eventually joined by the others but barely acknowledged their presence. Everyone was silent, each waiting for the other to speak. Surprisingly, it was Rei who spoke first. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't...if I'd paid more attention...maybe none of this would happened."  
  
"Yes, maybe. But maybe we'd still be here. Maybe Kai would be ok, but maybe he'd be dead. You can't keep blaming yourself for this. Kai's the one who chose to starve himself. Kai's the one who didn't tell us when something was wrong. He chose his path, you chose yours; they just happened to collide in some places." Kenny placed a hand on Rei's shoulder, speaking up for the first time since all this started.  
  
"I appreciate whet you're saying, Chief, but you don't understand. It is my fault. I'm the reason Kai got sick in the first place. It was because of me that he stopped eating. He left his room against doctors orders to come and see me, to stop me from leaving." Rei poured his heart out to the short boy next to him, explaining everything except the kiss and his feelings.  
  
"Why were you going to leave anyway? What gave you reason to think Kai would want you gone?" Kenny wasn't going to give up until he got the answer he wanted. Biting his lip, Rei knew that he would have to tell them everything. It was only thanks to the nurse calling out his name that Rei was spared.  
  
"Yes?" The news could tip him either way. Bad news would destroy him, good news would bring him back from the dark hole he had dug for himself. Rei stood as the nurse approached the group. "Is Kai ok?" Barely a whisper but the nurse smiled brightly and asked them to follow her.  
  
"He's just in here." They had reached a door like all the rest, white with a small window in the top. A green curtain was drawn across the glass so that no one could see in. Opening the door, the nurse stepped inside, quickly followed by Rei and the rest of the Blade Breakers. "The doctors say that his chances would be good if it weren't for the fact he has already wasted away so much. His body has started digesting the muscle in order to stay alive and if that continues he will die. We've hooked him up to a drip and that should help, but if he doesn't wake up soon, death is inevitable. His immune system is low so he can't fight the disease very well, it's all up to him now." Leaving the four boys with their friend, the nurse left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Kai lay stretched out on a hospital bed. He was attached to several machines that monitored his heard beat, blood pressure and temperature. A drip was inserted into his right arm, the skin around which was red. The rest of his body was a deathly white, almost blue. His veins could be seen easily through his pale skin and stood out. Cold to the touch, Rei would have thought that he was dead had the machine monitoring his heart not been beeping every second or so.  
  
"I'm here Kai, we all are. I made a promise not to leave you, don't make me break it. You have to fight this thing. Come back to us, Kai. Come back. Please." Rei sat on a chair next to the bed and gently took Kai's hand in his own. He used his other hand to wipe away the tears that were pouring down his face. The others just stood and watched, not knowing what else to do. That is how it remained for over an hour, no one speaking, just watching and waiting. Suddenly, Tyson cleared his throat making everyone jump slightly.  
  
"We...uh...have to go now. Rei, do you want to stay with Kai? You can always phone the hotel when you want picking up." Tyson stood from where he was previously sitting on the floor. Rei looked over his shoulder and smiled gratefully. Tyson always knew what to say or do when it really mattered, 'that's why he's such a good friend, moron.' Rei couldn't stop chastising himself for what had happened. He hated himself for it. "Just make sure you let us know if there's any change." Tyson gave Rei a thumbs- up, Rei just nodded. Practically pulling Max and Kenny out the door, Tyson left the room and closed the door, leaving Rei to talk to Kai, even if he couldn't hear it.  
  
"What was that all about?" Max looked up at Tyson, his eyes questioning.  
  
"They just need some alone time. Well, Rei needs alone time with Kai, even if he is deaf to the world." Tyson smiled knowingly and Max's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You mean they're." Max's eyes widened more at the thought.  
  
"We shall see." Tyson's smug look never left his face as they walked out to the coach.  
  
"You know, that would explain a lot." Kenny looked thoughtful for a moment before climbing onto the bus and taking his usual seat near the front. The others followed and the engine started up. Looking back at the hospital, the three could only hope for the best.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Still Rei sat. He had decided that, no matter what; he would stay by Kai's side until he awoke. Occasionally the nurse would join them to take a note of Kai's vital statistics and change the drip. As the hours passed slowly by, Kai's natural colour gradually began to come back. He went from being a pale blue similar to the colour of his hair, to pure white, like the freshly fallen snow, and eventually to pale peach, slightly lighter than Rei's skin. 'Skin on skin.' Shaking his head to lose the image, Rei internally scolded himself. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. Kai was still sick, after all.  
  
Still Kai lay, in a sleep so deep the doctors couldn't wake him. A coma. The majority of the illness over, all that was left for Kai to do was wake up. More hours passed and it began to grow dark. The nurse would have thrown him out hours ago were it not for Kai's miraculous recovery. He had fought off the pneumonia abnormally fast, but was still critical. If he didn't regain consciousness, the illness might still return.  
  
Head drooping, Rei could barely stay awake. He was determined to watch Kai all night if he had to, just in case, but his body had other ideas. Lack of sleep the previous night made Rei even more tired than he would usually be after a long day of training. It was only 9:30 when his head dropped one final time and he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The trip home was pretty much uneventful. Pretty much. The ever- cheerful Max tried to make conversation, but no one felt like talking, not even the driver, so he gave up. Sitting next to Tyson, Max rested his head against the taller boys' shoulder and sighed. "I can't really imagine life without Kai. What if...what if he." Tears sprang to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away, burying his head into Tyson's neck. Tyson moved slightly so that he was leaning half on the seat, half on the window. Pulling Max close, he ran a hand through the blondes' soft hair before resting it between his shoulder blades.  
  
"I know. Try not to think like that, Kai will be ok. Rei won't let him...leave just yet." Not wanting to say the 'd' word, just in case, Tyson pulled Max's chin up so that he could look the beautiful blonde in the eyes. A single tear escaped from his left eye and Tyson leaned down to lick it away before kissing him gently on the lips. The kiss ended quickly, Tyson not wanting to push the distressed teen. Max, however, had other ideas. Throwing his arms around Tyson's neck, Max crushed his lips against Tyson's. As the passionate kiss deepened, Max ran his tongue over Tyson's closed mouth, demanding entrance. Tyson gave it to him, allowing the smaller boy to plunder his mouth, tasting everything that was Tyson.  
  
As Max began to lose momentum, Tyson took over. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few moments before Max gave in and granted full control to Tyson, as he always did. As Tyson ran his tongue gently around Max's mouth, Max let out a small, lustful groan. The feeling of having Tyson's tongue in his mouth, as well as the new tightness of his trousers, made Max want so much more than just a kiss.  
  
Pulling away only to breathe, Max momentarily forgot where they were and slid his arms from around Tyson's neck. Running them slowly and seductively down the dark-haired boys' chest, Max tugged at the material of Tyson's T- shirt. Pulling it loose from his trousers, the blonde slipped his hands underneath in search of Tyson's nipples. Finding one, he squeezed gently before rubbing it with his thumb.  
  
That was enough to get Tyson going. Groaning loudly he pushed Max down onto his back and spread his legs in one swift movement. Since there was not much room on the seat where they were lying, they promptly fell onto the floor, Max now lying on top of Tyson. Looking startled, Max was the first to speak.  
  
"Oops, heh. Guess the coach really isn't the place." Grinning madly, he continued. "I kinda like this position." Max blushed slightly pink and Tyson could only laugh. It was not unusual for Max to get kinky, but this was a new one.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have to try it then." Tyson spoke as seductively as possible and Max blushed even more. Kenny, who was sitting on the other side and three rows forward, simply rolled his eyes at the two.  
  
It was at this point that the coach turned into the hotel driveway. Untangling themselves from each other, Max and Tyson exited the bus together, hand in hand. Kenny followed and the driver closed the doors behind him. Driving off to find a parking space, he left the three teens alone outside the hotel. The happy couple made their way inside, hand in hand, worries temporarily forgotten. Kenny, however, was not so calm of happy. He sat on the steps leading up to the entrance, head in hands.  
  
"What's wrong Kenny?" Dizzy broke the silence. Kenny had been acting strange since Tyson and Max decided to be open about their relationship.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just lonely. Max and Tyson have each other, and now Kai and Rei. I don't have anybody." Sighing loudly, he covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Nonsense, you have me and they're still your friends." Dizzy could never understand what Kenny was feeling and, try as she might, the bit- beast just couldn't be everything he needed her to be. She was just a computer, he needed someone made of flesh and blood.  
  
"It's not the same." Kenny stood up from the step, crossing his arms as he did so.  
  
"You want physical contact, like they have." Kenny nodded. "So go out there and find someone!" Dizzy knew that if Kenny did find a special someone, she would most likely be forgotten, but she had to take that risk. Seeing Kenny so miserable hurt her. She loved him but knew that it was impossible for their friendship to be anything more, partly because she was a computer but mostly because Kenny liked guys.  
  
"Maybe." Kenny turned to look at Dizzy. "But right now, I'm hungry." Picking the computer up off the floor, he made his way through the doors into the hotel.  
  
It was a while before Tyson and Max joined him in the cafeteria. Max looked somewhat flustered and a pink tinge still remained on his cheeks. Tyson was grinning like mad and kept licking his lips. It didn't take a genius to work out what they had been doing. This made Kenny feel depressed again, just when his mood was starting to improve.  
  
During lunch, Kenny was silent. Max and Tyson gibbered on to each other about silly little things. No one brought up the subject of the tournament, which was only a week away. If Kai...well, they'd have to drop out. Rei wouldn't be up to it and they would all be too grief stricken to get any further than the first round.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Picking the computer up and standing to leave, Kenny was barely acknowledged by the other two, they were so engrossed in their conversation. Kenny made his way over to the bar and ordered himself an orange juice. When it was set down in front of him, Kenny just stared at it, deep in thought. He was jolted out of his trance by a voice next to him.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Looking sideways at the boy now standing next to him, Kenny's eyes widened. He was gorgeous. A slender figure, tall, wearing a sleeveless black polo neck and a pair of black jeans. The boys black hair hung down to his shoulders and looked like silk. His face was well shaped with skin so white it was almost transparent. Ice blue eyes seemed to stare through Kenny, piercing him, watching his very soul. His very voice was beautiful, low and sensual, but not harsh. Soft, soothing, Kenny blushed and tried to concentrate on his drink. Hopefully the young man would go away and leave him alone.  
  
No such luck. The young beauty sat on the stool beside Kenny and also ordered an orange juice. Kenny could feel those cold eyes on the back of his neck, making him blush more. "Don't feel like talking? You looked kinda lonely sitting here by yourself, so I came to keep you company. Us Beybladers gotta stick together, right?" Kenny turned to look at the boy who was still talking despite the silence he was receiving in return. "You are from that team, the Blade Breakers, right? The one with that guy, Kai, who's world champ? You're the smart one, right?" Kenny nodded, not being able to speak even if he had wanted to. "No way could they survive this far without you. I'm envious, all I'm good for is smashing other peoples 'blades."  
  
"Uh...thanks, I think." Kenny, still blushing madly, was allowed a few seconds to say what he needed to while the guy took a breath.  
  
"I'm Uuji, by the way." The boy, Uuji, offered Kenny his hand. Kenny just about managed to shake hands, palms sweaty and shaking, but the boy didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Kenny, but everyone calls me Chief." Kenny managed to pull his hand free from Uuji's grasp and went back to staring at his orange juice. The boy went back to gibbering on about anything and everything. They were both happy; Uuji to talk, Kenny to listen. He was glad of the company and that someone was actually paying attention to him and not the others. He was very often the forgotten one and it felt nice for someone to actually appreciate him for who he was.  
  
"Uuji." A male voice thrown across the room in their direction. Looking to where the sound came from, Kenny saw a group of three teens, about his age, walking towards them. Uuji waved and called out for them to 'join the party' as he put it. Standing to greet them, Uuji turned to Kenny.  
  
"Right. Kenny, this is Alex." Uuji pointed to the large, blonde male who had shouted over in the first place. He towered over Uuji, who only came up to his shoulder. Alex was well muscled and obviously a body builder. He was handsome, but in a rough way. "This here is Kitty." The girl was also taller than Uuji, but not by much. She was slim and pretty with shoulder- length blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She waved at Kenny, palm towards him and all fingers straight but one, her fourth finger, was bent. This was kind of greeting from her own town, although Kenny didn't know that at the time. "And last but not least, this is Cléa." Cléa was the shortest one there. She stood a head shorter than Kitty and had to look up to Uuji. "We're the Blade Daemons." At that point, Kenny noticed that they were all dressed completely in black, bar Kitty who wore a pair of blue hipster jeans with a beige belt. "Guys, this is Kenny of the Blade Breakers." The three Demons all chorused their hellos before Alex turned to Uuji.  
  
"Sorry, but we have to go. We'll miss our train if we don't." Alex looked scared, as if Uuji might just lash out at him for speaking up and spoiling his fun. Looking at his watch Uuji gasped.  
  
"It's 4:15, why didn't you tell me?! Let's go!" He was about to leave when he remembered Kenny. "Sorry, I'm afraid it's important or I wouldn't go. I'll see you the day after tomorrow, when we get back." Uuji smiled at Kenny, a smile that melted his heart and forced the blush back out onto the surface again.  
  
"See you, Uuji." Kenny waved as the dark-haired beauty walked away with his team. Turning back to shout over his shoulder, Uuji disappeared from view out the door. Kenny quickly drank his orange juice and retreated to his room to think over what had just happened.  
  
His room was, unfortunately, right next door to Tyson's, which is where Max spent most of his time. Now, as Kenny lay on his bed, he could hear the thump of Tyson's headboard against the wall followed in a short space of time by a loud scream from Max. Several minutes went by as Kenny stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't surprised when the noises from next door started up again. They had been known to go for hours with very little time in between. It was going to be a long night.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: I really don't like Kenny. They are all worried about Kai, but are distracted by, ah, certain things.  
  
Kai: Hmph, not a good excuse. And why am I still sick?? It's been two chapters already!  
  
Neko-chan: Who says I'm even bringing you back, hm? It would be nice and dramatic if you died right now!  
  
Kai & Rei: NOOOOOOOO! 


	4. A Thousand Miles

A/N: You wanna hear my excuses for not updating for ages? No? Well, I'll tell you anyway. Writers block, a trip to Sloneleigh Town and Country Fair (yey, fun! Did anyone else go?), GCSE results, writing other fics and the fact that I am just too lazy most of the time. This was gonna go up on Sunday, then Monday, then Tuesday. Well, to make up for it, I'll write another chapter to this for tomorrow and another one for 'Crimson Emotions', my other fic. I wasn't going to continue it, but I will 'cause so many people asked me to!  
  
Rei: Can't possible imagine why.  
  
Kai: Be nice, it's about me!  
  
Rei: Have you actually read it??  
  
Kai: Well, no, I just know it's about me.  
  
Rei: *Rolls eyes* You are way too self-absorbed!  
  
Kai: *pouts* am not!  
  
Rei: Are too!  
  
Kai: Am not!  
  
Rei: Are too!  
  
Kai: Am not  
  
Rei: Are t.  
  
Neko-chan: SHUT UP! We have much more important things to be discussing.  
  
Kai: Like what?  
  
Neko-chan: Like, WHAT SETO AND BAKURA WERE DOING THE OTHER DAY!!! *Points finger accusingly* I SAW YOU TWO! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!  
  
Seto: We didn't do anything.  
  
Bakura: *Blushes*  
  
Joey: *Cries* Seto, how could you?!  
  
Neko-chan: *Comforts Joey* It's against everything I stand for! You two will have to be punished, in MY way! *Grins evilly* MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! *Runs out of the room*  
  
Seto & Bakura: *Look worriedly at each other* Uh-oh.  
  
Neko-chan: *Runs back into the room carrying someone over her shoulder* Everyone meet my new muse *puts said new must down* Malik Ishtar!  
  
Malik: *Sees Bakura* MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!  
  
Bakura: If this is punishment, I'm not complaining!  
  
Malik: *runs off with Bakura in tow to do unimaginable things*  
  
Neko-chan: And now for your punishment, Seto Kaiba. Joey, do what you like with him!  
  
Joey: YES! Now THAT'S a punishment!  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Joey: *Drags Seto off*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please sue me so that I can give you my sister! On second thoughts, that's one less Christmas and birthday present. Hmm, don't sue me unless you're going to buy me Christmas and birthday presents every year!  
  
WARNINGS: SEX, DRUGS AND ROCK 'N ROLL!  
  
Kai: .Please shut her up.  
  
Rei: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Neko-chan: Flame me and you know what happens! My Red Eyes Black.uh, Ushi- chan, what are you doing?  
  
Ushi-chan: MOO! *Is attempting to eat the Red Eyes Black Dragon*  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: *Sweatdrops* ROAR?!  
  
Neko-chan: I think we'd better start the fic now. A Thousand Miles is by Vanessa Carlton. I was listening to it while I wrote this so the title kinda fits ^_^  
  
Enjoy  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ = Start/end dream  
  
* * * * * * = Change character/scene  
  
  
  
Bloody Tears  
  
Chapter 5- A Thousand Miles  
  
~ If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you. If I could just hold you, tonight ~  
  
It had been three days since Kai's admission to the hospital. Three agonisingly long days for Rei, who had only left his side to go to the bathroom and buy food from the cafeteria. Each day, Kai's vital signs improved slightly. The doctors were certain that he would recover with little or no permanent damage, due to his miraculously quick comeback from a near-death experience. Rei wasn't so sure. He knew that Kai's ego would have taken a major hit and his confidence would be low. Kai hated to be pitied and would withdraw into his shell more if he thought that the others were pitying him. Then there was the issue of the American tournament. Fortunately, it had been put back a month due to the repairs on the stadium being unfinished. It had been attacked a month ago by a group of drunken youths and it had almost collapsed. It was still 'unsafe' for people to be in there and recent strikes had pushed the repairs back even more.  
  
The time was seven thirty in the morning, and Rei was fast asleep. He had been awake most of the night watching Kai, as he did every night, but fell asleep just before dawn. He was slumped forward, head and arms on the bed, breathing lightly. He even slept through the rays of sunlight that streamed through the window opposite. This would have normally woken him up as he was a very early riser, but he was just too exhausted. Kai, however, was not so lucky. The beams of light fell directly on his round face and forced him to open his eyes. He pouted slightly, remembering the very pleasant dream he had been having about Rei. The first thing he noticed as the room began to come into focus was a weight beside him. Looking down, Kai smiled at the sleeping form of his friend and placed a gentle hand atop his hair. Rei moved slightly in his sleep and murmured something which sounded suspiciously like 'Kai'. Kai sighed and closed his eyes again; he was wide-awake but felt too weak to move. He would just have to wait until Rei woke up or until someone else came to see him.  
  
There was no question of where he was, Kai knew that he must be in a hospital. The uncomfortable bed and whitewashed walls gave that away, as well as the smell of disinfectant. He wondered what the others thought of him now. Did they think he was crazy, or just wonder why? It's not as if he wanted to kill himself, he just couldn't bring himself to eat. It was as if he was constantly hungry, but full at the same time. Eating just made him feel sick and being near the others made it worse. Especially being near Rei. 'At least I know how he feels now, but will he feel the same after I get out of this hospital? Will he think I'm crazy?' If it hadn't been for the movement beside him, Kai was sure that he would have started crying again.  
  
Rei awoke to a pair of dark pools staring down at him. Lifting himself up from the bed, he blushed under Kai's gaze. "I'm glad you're, uh." His sentence was cut off by Kai pulling him down into a searing kiss, deep and full of lust. They broke away, panting, and Rei's blush deepened. He felt that his face was on fire, but he was happy. He smiled shyly as he lent down for another kiss. It seemed like an eternity until their lips met, this time the kiss was gentle, Rei not wanting to push Kai or tire him out. Kai was more than grateful, as he still felt tired from his ordeal. He allowed Rei to lead and opened his mouth obediently to allow Rei's tongue access. Their tongues sparred for a moment before Kai gave in and let Rei explore his mouth. They broke away to breathe and were about to resume when a sound in the doorway caught their attention.  
  
"Don't let us interrupt." Tyson stood in the doorway, a silly grin plastered on his face. Max stood next to him, one arm hooked around his waist, and Kenny was nowhere to be seen. "Nice to see you up and, er, active Kai." This comment made Rei blush and Tyson received a deathglare from Kai. "So, how are you feeling?" Tyson quickly changed the subject after noticing the murderous look in Kai's eye. He may be a little slow at times, but he sure as hell wasn't stupid.  
  
"Yeah, we've been so worried. What did you do to yourself? Or, rather, why did you do it to yourself?" Max detached himself from around Tyson's waist and took a step into the room. Kai didn't answer and, instead, looked away from them and out the window. From where he was standing, Rei could see the glisten of tears in Kai's eyes, threatening to spill over, and the slight quiver in his bottom lip. He looked so vulnerable and so adorable that it took all of his will power to not pounce on him and ravish that delectable mouth, as he so wanted to do. "Kai..?" Obviously Max had noticed it too, so Rei decided that now was the time to take action.  
  
"Kai's feeling much better now, but he's really tired and needs to rest. You guys go eat lunch or something and come back later." Rei ushered the two protesting teens out the door and into the hallway. Shutting the door so that Kai couldn't hear what they were saying, he lowered his voice and spoke in a no-nonsense tone. "No more questions, ok? Kai isn't up to it just yet. Let him at least recover his strength enough to get out of the hospital before you start to interrogate him." The two nodded at Rei's retreating back as he turned on his heel and went back inside the room.  
  
"Let's go grab a pizza!" Tyson's mind quickly turned to food, a subject he was a little too enthusiastic about.  
  
"But you just ate!" Max protested as he was dragged down the clean, white hallways towards the doors that lead outside.  
  
"I know, but I'm hungry again." Seeing the disapproving look he got from Max, the taller youth feigned innocence. "What? I'm a growing boy. I need to eat. Besides, I didn't have much at lunch today." Max could only laugh at this. At lunch, Tyson had eaten two plates of food more than everyone else and finished off Max's dinner.  
  
"And we all know what happens after you eat." Max was still laughing. Tyson looked a little confused before dawning on what Max was saying and laughing too.  
  
"What? Food makes me horny." Again, a look of perfect innocence was upon his face, before he grinned wickedly and slipped his arm around Max's waist. Max did the same and leaned on Tyson's shoulder, sighing slightly as they walked. They got a few strange looks from passers by as they exited the hospital, but neither one was fazed by it.  
  
"Damn it Tyson, everything makes you horny. Why do I even put up with you?" Max pulled away slightly and grinned up at his significant other.  
  
"You're just as bad as I am! Ok, maybe not quite as bad, but nearly!" Max steered Tyson around an advancing lamppost, as he was too busy talking to acknowledge his impending doom. Max just laughed and leaned on his shoulder again. "You're just as kinky as I am horny, so don't give me that look."  
  
"What look?" Max couldn't look up at his boyfriend for fear of breaking into fits of uncontrollable laughter, which would, inevitably, make Tyson horny again. Which would make him eat more. Which would make him even hornier and would mean very little sleep for Max that night. "Let's just go get that pizza."  
  
"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Tyson's pace quickened as they approached the pizza parlour. It was a large building on the corner of a busy street. Red letters on the windows read 'Pizza Palace' and it was designed to look like a '60s diner.  
  
"The best idea you've heard all day?" Sometimes, Max was too kinky for his own good. Tyson raised an eyebrow at his better half, smirking at the memories that the statement brought back.  
  
"Ok, maybe not all day, but the last five minutes at least." They reached the pizzeria and Tyson, being the gentleman that he is, pushed the door open for Max before walking inside himself. Sitting down at a booth on the opposite side of the restaurant, the two gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, before they were rudely interrupted by a waitress who skated over to take their order.  
  
"I'll have a small pepperoni with extra cheese." Max ordered first, knowing that Tyson would probably take all day choosing.  
  
"Um.me too. But make it a large. And a large ham and mushroom too. And a garlic bread." Max could only laugh at the waitress's response to this. She looked shocked, to say the least. It took a while to get used to Tyson's eating habits.  
  
"And what, uh, what drinks do you, um, want with that?" The waitress hastily scribbled down their order, trying her hardest not to drop her pencil from her quivering hand. She would defiantly get a bonus from this one.  
  
"Orange juice, please, freshly squeezed if you have it." The waitress nodded to Max as she wrote it down before turning to Tyson.  
  
"A large coke, please." The waitress skated off as fast as she could to tell the cook to make up their orders. Max cuddled up into Tyson's side and closed his eyes. Tyson ran a hand gently through the soft blonde locks that belonged to, what he believed to be, the most beautiful boy in the world. Leaning back and pulling Max closer to him, Tyson realised how lucky he was to have such a loving and forgiving boyfriend. After all, not many people would put up with his bizarre eating habits, or his constant need for sex at least five times a day. Not only that, Max was cute, smart and a great beyblader.  
  
"Your pizzas, sirs." The waitress put on her best fake smile, hoping that she would be tipped generously for her 'excellent service'.  
  
"Thanks." Tyson tucked straight into his meal, still holding Max close to him. Max, not being very hungry, only picked at his food. He was perfectly content just to be in Tyson's company. They ate in silence, curled happily together on the leather seat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"They've gone." Rei walked over to Kai and sat gently beside him on the bed. Kai wouldn't look at him, wouldn't speak, and that hurt. Rei reached out to take Kai's hand in his own. Kai didn't pull away like he thought he would, which was good, but he still wouldn't look at him. "Kai." Rei couldn't stop the shake in his voice and cleared his throat before trying again. "Kai, what's wrong? Please look at me." The blue- haired teen turned his head slowly to look into Rei's eyes. Each boy was only a knife edge from tears, neither one wanting to be the first to crack and show weakness, but each wanting to just break down and cry in the others arms.  
  
Kai was the first to break. He was already exhausted and all the pent-up emotion just took over his body. Rei pulled Kai to him and held him close. Kai's shoulders shook violently as he sobbed into Rei's warm chest. Tears that fell from his eyes were quickly absorbed by Rei's shirt. Kai threw his arms around the black-haired boy, his black-haired boy, and fisted his hands in the soft material of his shirt in an attempt to get closer to his love. Rei responded by tightening his grip around the frail body he now held in his arms.  
  
"It's.it's my fault, isn't it?" Rei managed to choke out past the tears that were streaming down his face and the lump in his throat. He didn't know exactly why Kai had made himself sick, he just knew that it had to be something to do with him. Well, whatever it was, he had to do everything in his power to set it right. Kai's sobbing increased in pitch as he tried to get it under control but failed miserably.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Rei, please don't leave be like.like in the dream. You left me and didn't come back when you said you'd always be there. You wouldn't come back, and I yelled and yelled and it hurt so much, but you wouldn't come back." Rei was taken aback by this. Kai thought that he would leave? Never!  
  
"I'll never leave you, that I promise. I will stay until my final breath. You have my word. Now, try to rest, I'm right here with you." Rei's soothing words did what Kai's willpower couldn't. His sobs gradually slowed to a stop and they just sat like that for a while until Rei was sure that Kai was asleep. He laid him gently down onto the pillows but didn't move from his position on the bed. He decided to sit there for however long necessary, minutes, hours or days, it didn't mater to him. All that mattered was that Kai never felt alone again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai was in the dream again. He looked around at the beautiful flowers that carpeted the floor around his feet. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Rei smiling warmly at him. Kai managed to smile back, a small smile but a smile none the less. Rei pulled Kai into a hug and Kai placed one hand behind his beauty's head to pull him close enough to kiss. As their lips met, his other hand slipped up the back of Rei's shirt to caress the soft skin beneath. Rei pulled away and looked straight into deep pools.  
  
"I love you Kai. More than anything, and I'll never leave you. Not until my dying breath will I leave you, and that's a promise." Rei leaned down for another kiss, deeper and more penetrating than before. Kai moaned into his mouth and Rei quickly took advantage by attacking Kai's tongue with his own. They each sparred for dominance before Kai won control. He explored each crevice, each delightfully warm, moist corner. He couldn't seem to get enough of Rei's mouth, it was a taste which he would never grow tired of. When they finally pulled away to breathe, they were both panting heavily. Kai had a slight blush on his face and his hair was slightly mussed up.  
  
"I love you, too, Rei." Kai rested his head on Rei's chest, feeling it rise and fall beneath him. He was quite content as they stood there for several minutes until Rei pulled away from him and began walking slowly backwards. "Rei, where are you going? What's wrong?" Kai looked scared. No, not scared, terrified. Rei was leaving him again. "Rei, you said you wouldn't go. You promised, REI!" Kai's voice was shrill, portraying all his fear for the world to see.  
  
"You can not imagine how much I love you, Kai. I will love you forever, until the end of time itself." Rei turned and walked quickly away. The flowers went with him and Kai found himself on a barren wasteland again. He could feel the temperature start to rise and knew that this was it. Rei wasn't coming back. His very skin seemed to be on fire and all he could do was cry. His cries quickly turned to screams as the pain kicked in. That was when it started to rain. Droplets of blood ran over his body, cooling the burning skin slightly but not enough to stop the pain and soon it was back in full.  
  
"You promised, YOU PROMISED, REI!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rei shook the sleeping, crying Kai until he awoke from the terrible nightmare that had claimed him. The tears stopped as Kai realised where he was, but soon started up again when he remembered the dream.  
  
"Shh, it was just a bad dream. Whatever it was it can't hurt you now. I'm here, nothing can hurt you now." Rei tried his best to soothe the frightened, whimpering boy in his arms, but did not succeed. All the noise Kai was making brought the nurses running and they burst into the room thinking he was being murdered or something. The scene they came across was far different than what they had imagined it to be. The small, blue-haired boy, crying hysterically, was being comforted by a taller, black-haired youth who was whispering kind words in an attempt to calm him. One nurse, a tall blonde with shoulder-length hair and blue eyes, entered the room. The others quickly departed from the doorway to complete whatever unfinished tasks they had been doing when they were interrupted.  
  
"What's going on? What's wrong with him?" The blonde nurse spoke kindly but with a hint of authority in her voice.  
  
"He had a nightmare." Rei's eyes never strayed from the beautiful blue-haired boy in his arms. Kai had almost managed to stop crying and was trying to get his breathing under control. Every now and then, he would draw in a shuddering breath, but these were becoming less and less.  
  
"And, you are?" The nurse knew that this was the boy responsible for Kai's fast recovery. It was a medical miracle that he had even lived, never mind being alive and well in such a short amount of time.  
  
"Rei. My name is Kon Rei." Rei could see the nurse moving out of the corner of his eye. She checked the machines that Kai was still hooked up to and scribbled something down on a chart. Then, she turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Rei, huh? You a friend of mister Hiwatari?" The nurse was getting far too friendly; Rei didn't like it and clutched Kai possessively to his chest. However, it was not Rei to answer but Kai himself.  
  
"Boyfriend." Rei looked quickly down at his love and, seeing the loving smile there, could only smile back and nod his head.  
  
"Ok, well mister Hiwatari seems well enough to go home soon. All we have to do is get his weight up a bit, run a few more tests and he can leave." The nurse smiled again and turned to leave. "Just make sure you don't tire him out too much. Your doctor will be along later and I don't think he will be too impressed if mister Hiwatari is too exhausted to move." She laughed and closed the door on a very embarrassed couple. It was hard to tell which face was redder, Rei's or Kai's.  
  
"It'll be in all the papers, you know. I didn't think you would want that." Rei looked down at Kai, who was trying to push himself up from Rei.  
  
"I know, but I don't care. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you, Kon Rei." Rei looked shocked at what Kai had just said.  
  
"Kai, repeat what you just said." Rei's eyes were a little wider than usual and his pupils were perfect slits, concentrating everything on what Kai was going to say next. Kai looked a little puzzled, as well as a little scared.  
  
"I said I love you." Kai moved away slightly so that he could look directly into the amber depths before him. Rei looked as though he was going to cry again. Kai didn't know what to do. Had he said something wrong? He'd never been in a relationship before, what was he supposed to do. What happened next surprised him slightly. Rei kissed him. It wasn't just a normal kiss, though, Rei poured all his love and affection into that one kiss and when he pulled away, Kai flushed slightly under his gaze. Rei smiled down on his confused lover.  
  
"I never thought you would say that. I needed you to, but I didn't think you would. I love you too, with all of my heart and soul I love you, Kai." It was Kai's turn to smile Rei spoke. It was surprising how easily happiness could be gained, or lost. This kind of deep thinking was unusual for Kai, but, then again, so were emotions, and he was feeling plenty of those. These thoughts rapidly fled his mind as Rei leaned in for another kiss. 


	5. Love, Lies and Deceit

A/N: I'm baaaaack! Miss me? Bet ya thought I'd abandoned you, didn't ya?! Well, I didn't. The style of this chapter is kinda different, hope you like it.  
  
Kai: *mumbles something under his breath*  
  
Neko-chan: WHAT WAS THAT?!?  
  
Bakura: *Being a telltale* Kai said that you were a lazy bitch who is too lazy for your own good!  
  
Neko-chan: *thwacks Kai with an oversized blow-up fish* TAKE THAT!  
  
Bakura: I like Take That ^_^  
  
Neko-chan: *Thwacks Bakura* DON'T BE A TADDLE-TALE!  
  
Bakura: *runs off crying*  
  
Kai: @_@  
  
Rei: *is playing with a ball of string for some reason*  
  
Neko-chan: *Joins in* Mrow!  
  
Kai: *runs away scared of the terrified figure looming in the doorway*  
  
Neko-chan: ...Sakura-chan  
  
Sakura-chan: WTF YOU BEEN DOING TO MY POOR, DEFENCELESS, LITTLE BAKURA?!?  
  
Bakura: Hey, less of the little!  
  
Neko-chan: He's a pansy.  
  
Sakura-chan: That may be true, but he's my pansy!  
  
Bakura: HEY!  
  
Neko-chan: ...He likes Take That.  
  
Sakura-chan: ...Oh my.  
  
Malik: *Appears out of nowhere* HA HA HA, PANSY!  
  
Bakura: Help! *Runs away from Malik*  
  
Malik: *Runs after Bakura laughing evilly* MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!  
  
Sakura-chan: LEAVE MY BAKURA ALONE! *Chases after them*  
  
Neko-chan: *chases after Sakura-chan* YOU'D BETTER NOT HURT MALIK OR YOU'LL PAY!  
  
Rei & Kai: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Rei: I guess we have to do the disclaimer  
  
Kai: Neko-chan does not own anything. That'll do.  
  
Rei: Read the warnings on the other chapters.  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: BURP *has eaten Ushi-chan* ROAR? (Literal translation: don't I get a say in this?)  
  
Rei: On with the fic!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ = start/end dream  
  
* * * * * * = change character/scene  
  
  
  
Bloody Tears  
  
Chapter 6- Love, Lies and deceit  
  
  
  
It was another week before Kai was allowed out of the hospital. The blonde nurse visited regularly to check that Kai was still recovering and would often stop for a chat. Kai never spoke much, but Rei was a fountain of endless chatter. Being cooped up with Kai for so long with no one to talk to took its toll on the young Beyblader and the two soon became firm friends. Rei discovered that the nurse, Claire, was an amateur 'blader and supported a team known as the 'Blade Daemons'.  
  
"Where have I heard of them? The name sounds familiar." Rei thought deeply, trying his hardest to remember where he had heard of the Blade Daemons. They hadn't been on TV or radio and, from what Claire had said, they were pretty new in the big leagues.  
  
"Well, they're quite good. They were the top team in the championships in England, so they're representing the UK in this year's American tournament. They would have been at the Asian tournament, but Kitty was sick with flu." Claire looked startled as Rei snapped his fingers, a look of triumph on his face.  
  
"I know where I've heard of them! Mariah told me that her cousin had started up a team and that they were pretty good. She said it was weird because one of the guys is from Japan and the other is German. The three girls are all English, am I right?" Rei grinned at Claire and she laughed as she nodded her head, yes.  
  
"Kitty mentioned something about a cousin in Japan, but I wasn't really listening. I was too wrapped up in playing Final Fantasy ten. She likes eight best, but I think ten beats them all. The graphics are far better, but I don't really know about the story, as I've never properly played eight. What about you, what's your favourite?" Rei didn't have a clue what Final Fantasy was, having never been into computer games. Claire could tell this from the clueless look on his face and took this opportunity to show off her extensive knowledge of the games.  
  
It was another three hours before she left them. Kai hadn't said a word in that time and practically pounced on Rei the moment she left. Rei, startled, fell backwards, colliding with the floor with Kai on top of him. Kai straddled the submissive white tiger and attacked his mouth, tasting and feeling with his tongue all that was Rei. The excited bluenette pulled away from his lovers' mouth momentarily to stare into the passionate amber eyes beneath him. Resuming, Kai trailed light kisses down Rei's chin and neck before sucking lightly on his collarbone. Rei gasped and grabbed hold of Kai, pulling their bodies closer together, the heat almost overpowering.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot my..." Claire was cut short by the sight before her. Blushing madly, she was about to make a quick exit before she remembered why she was there. She had left her pager in the room with the two boys and needed it in order to do her job properly. "Uh, I, um, left my pager. Sorry. Sorry." She edged towards the table where the small black box lay innocently waiting for her. Kai growled, a feral sound that sent shivers up Rei's spine and he shifted slightly, hoping for friction. Kai wasn't going to give in that easily and moved at the same time Rei did. The brief, rough movement brought a moan from Rei's throat and he arched beneath his lover.  
  
Claire, seeing this, grabbed her pager and made a hasty exit, not wanting to see what was next. She knew that she really should stop them, a hospital is no place for that sort of behaviour, but it just didn't seem right. She stood outside the door, leaning her back against the cold surface. What should she do? Leave them to their own devices or intervene? Deciding on the former, The blonde walked off to inform the other nurses that the boys were not to be disturbed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the car park, a coach could be seen pulling up at the drop- off point. Three figures traipsed wearily from the vehicle and walked into the hospital. They visited reception first, to inform the receptionist of their arrival, before trudging slowly up and down the hallways to the east wing, where Kai was located. Upon arriving at the door of their comrade's room, the leader of the three knocked and entered without waiting for a reply. What he saw in that room was enough to make him wish that he had knocked. Kai was lying atop Rei, tracing small, torturous circles on the bare skin of his once clothed chest, suckling and nipping occasionally. His shirt could be seen lying some feet away, as though discarded in a hurry. Rei was making small mewling noises under Kai's ministrations. Neither noticed the intruders until Tyson made a noise by knocking over a vase full of flowers from a table by the door. Max, being the swift, responsible boy that he was, quickly darted to catch the vase before it hit the cold floor and shattered. The flowers, however, were not so lucky. Neither was Tyson.  
  
Kai looked up and, seeing the rest of the team, let out a frustrated growl in the back of his throat. Rei was still panting heavily and one eye was closed. Kai managed to push himself up from his position on Rei's naked chest and stared daggers at his teammates, especially Tyson. He REALLY wasn't in the mood for Tyson at that precise moment. Ok, so the only thing he was in the mood for at that moment was sex, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Kai could see himself getting really pissed off, really fast, as long as Tyson was around.  
  
"What?!" It was more of a statement that a question, barked out not to ask what they were looking at but, rather, why they were there at all. Tyson merely shrugged and looked innocent.  
  
"Can't a guy come and visit his sick friend? Thought you'd be pleased to see us." There was no way that Tyson was going to let Kai spoil his good mood. Kai just grunted and moved over to his bed. Sitting down gently he watched as Rei got shakily to his feet and searched for his missing shirt, face flaming. Locating it, the embarrassed youth managed to button it up wrong twice before straightening himself up and joining Kai on the bed. Not able to look his teammates in the eye, Rei stared down at the floor and swung his legs. He could feel all four pairs of eyes on him as he sat and the silence was almost unbearable. Finally, Kai spoke.  
  
"I'm not sick. And your timing is lousy, Tyson." Kai smirked as he removed his gaze from the youth before him and turned it onto his koi sitting next to him. Lacing their fingers together, Kai lifted Rei's hand up, along with his own, and kissed the pale skin. This received the desired affect. Rei's blush deepened more and he turned towards his blue- haired lover, shuffling a little closer and gazing through his long lashes at the once-emotionless boy seated beside him. Kai reached out with his right hand to brush a stray lock of hair out of his lovers' eyes. Rei's head snapped up, causing the strand to fall back to its original position. Kai, never one to let a chance slip, slipped his hand around Rei's neck and pulled the black-haired beauty into a searing kiss, pausing only to admire the perfection before him.  
  
Another sound brought them back to the world of the living for the second time that day. Looking at the rest of the team huddled in the doorway, the two could see Max, giggling like crazy and grasping tightly to Tyson's waist. "I guess you were right."  
  
"Yup, I'm always right." Tyson winked at Max and gave him a thumbs-up. Max just blushed and held onto Tyson even tighter.  
  
"Well, you gonna stand there all day of you gonna sit down?" Rei laughed at the pair, as he himself snuggled closed to Kai and rested his head on his lovers' shoulder. Tyson and Max moved as one to take up two of the four chairs positioned to face the bed. Kenny remained in his position by the door, looking decidedly uncomfortable and as though he wished he were somewhere else at that precise moment in time.  
  
"You don't have to stay." Kai, curt as always, addressed Kenny directly. Said teen turned towards the source of the voice, but his eyes seemed to be unable to focus.  
  
"Really? You don't mind if I go?" Kenny looked a little worried. He didn't want to offend Kai, but he didn't want to be in the hospital either. Kai nodded and the Chief seemed to visibly relax. "Guess I'll see you around then." The short teen couldn't make a quick enough exit. He made his way to a phone outside the front of the hospital, inserted some change and dialled the oh-too-familiar number.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's up with him?" Rei tilted his head slightly to the left to give Kai more room, as he had decided that now would be a good time to attach himself to Rei's neck. Sucking and nipping, Rei practically purred as the skilled mouth made its way round to the front of his neck and stayed there, sucking lightly on the dark-haired boy's Adam's apple. Kai wasn't afraid to show his feelings in public, not with Rei anyway. It was just that he'd had no reason to do so in the past, not trusting anyone and not wanting to be hurt or rejected by them.  
  
"Some guy named Uuji. The Chief introduced us a couple of days ago. Not a bad looking guy, but he talks too much. Can't get a word in edge- ways while he's around. Chief seems happy enough, though." Max loosened his hold on Tyson and pouted slightly. Tyson, looking down at his blonde- haired lover, could barely keep from laughing at the expression on his face. "Not as good looking as you, though, baby." Tyson grinned at the instantaneous change in reaction; from a pouty sulk to happy puppy mode in less than a second.  
  
"So, when you being released from this dump, Kai?" Max turned to their leader and, seeing as he was still attached to Rei's throat and unable to answer, rephrased the question. "When's Kai being released, Rei?"  
  
"This afternoon, if all goes well. He has to be measured and weighed again, but other than that, he's fine...OW" Kai bit down hard on the sensitive flesh at the base of Rei's neck, drawing a cry from his lover. "What was that for?" It was hard for Rei to be annoyed at the slim boy beside him, never mind stay annoyed for any length of time.  
  
"No reason." Kai licked the wounded area, drawing a shudder from Rei. It was at that point that the nurse decided to stroll into the room.  
  
"Good morning, time for your examination now, Kai." The blonde nurse smiled at the four, radiating her own happiness to all who saw her. All, that is, except Kai. Which was a good thing because a happy Kai is a very scary thought. Kai growled at the nurse, his usual complaint for, well, everything. He didn't want to but he managed to detach himself from Rei and stand up from the bed.  
  
"Um.it's not morning anymore." Max looked at his watch, which read 3:00 PM, and then back at the nurse.  
  
"I know, I just always say good morning." The nurse grinned at Max, who just looked confused.  
  
"Then, what do you say in the morning?" Tyson, being the slowest in the group in matters such as these, asked the most obvious question possible. Well, obvious to anyone who knew Claire.  
  
"Good afternoon, of course." Her grin widened at the increased confusion in the boys' faces. Rei just rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Claire, you're an idiot." Rei laughed at her strange logic, his eyes never moving from Kai who stood just inches away from him.  
  
"Thanks!" Claire proceeded to examine Kai, first measuring his waist, chest and arms, then weighing him on a pair of very accurate hospital scales. Finally, she led him over to a wall where a height chart was attached. Nodding as she wrote all this down, the nurse smiled again. "Ok, I'll just take these to the doctor and you'll know within the hour whether you can leave today or not."  
  
"Hn." Kai merely grunted his thanks, as he did for everything else. The nurse exited quickly and her footsteps could be heard retreating down the hall.  
  
"Well, wasn't that fun." Tyson, still very much confused, decided that the others had been silent for too long and the conversation needed to be started up again. Kai moved over to the bed and plonked himself down next to Rei, where he had been sitting before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It took only fifteen minutes for Uuji to arrive. The 18-year-old drove up to where Kenny was waiting, just outside the entrance, in his pride and joy; an X registered BMW Z3. He had done the engine up himself, so it could go far faster than it should have been able to. When Kenny first set eyes on it, his mouth dropped open. When he heard how much it cost, he nearly stopped breathing. When he first rode in it, he nearly had a heart attack. Uuji was not known to go any slower than 50mph, even in built up areas. It was this 'habit' that got him fined many times and he'd lost his licence twice. His other 'habit', fortunately for all involved, hadn't gotten him into trouble with the authorities yet.  
  
Kenny climbed into the passenger seat and slumped back, eyes closed. Uuji drove out of the exit and away from the hospital at a speed far less that one might have expected. They remained silent for quite a while before Uuji decided that enough was enough. "Well?" His question sliced through the thick air like a knife through butter.  
  
"Never again. It's not worth it." Uuji could see that Kenny was shaking slightly and took the boys' hand in his own. Startled by the coldness of it, he turned towards the brunette beside him. Kenny just stared down at the hand intruding on his private space, feeling far more paranoid than usual.  
  
"I guess you react differently then, huh?" Uuji turned his eyes back onto the road just in time to avoid a terrified cat and then a lamppost. How he managed to not crash the car after having his eyes on Kenny for so long is anybody's guess.  
  
"Just...never again." Kenny slipped into a deep, exhausted slumber. Uuji went back to concentrating on the road, but thoughts from that morning kept pestering him.  
  
He'd been in his room, trying to persuade Kitty to 'get high' with him, but she was having none of it. He ended up with a sore cheek and a broken door for his efforts. Fortunately for him, Kenny arrived not long after. 'It wasn't difficult to persuade the boy', Uuji smirked, 'just turn on the charm and BAM, got him where I want him.' Kenny agreed to try it and was soon a fountain of endless chatter. 'He was so much more fun to be around like that', Uuji thought. 'I'll have to tell him so.'  
  
Turning into his regular parking space outside the hotel, Uuji carried the still sleeping Kenny up to his room and lay him on the bed. Turning, the tall youth made his way to the door. "Sweet dreams" with those final words, Uuji closed the door behind him and made his way to meet with the rest of the team for dinner in the restaurant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
6:12pm, and Tyson was still talking. Max had fallen asleep in his loves' arms and was breathing lightly. He had been like that for the past hour, but Tyson didn't seem to mind. He just liked to hear the sound of his own voice. Rei and Kai were off in their own little world together and had stopped listening almost immediately after Tyson had started talking.  
  
"Hello." All eyes turned on to Doctor Schvokt who stood in the doorway beaming at the duo sitting on the bed together. "I always right. You listen to what I tell you? Good. Now you happy. Is all good." Kai looked questionably up at Rei, who was blushing lightly. "Right, if you promise eat and stay healthy, you go home now." Kai was clearly pleased by this news and, had it have been Tyson rather than Kai, he would have punched the air happily. However, as he was Kai and not Tyson, he settled for squeezing Rei a little tighter.  
  
"He promises." Rei decided to do all that he could to make sure that Kai got fully well again as quickly as possible, even if that meant force- feeding him.  
  
"Good. You been signed out. You go now. Take care." Doctor Schvokt indicated for Kai to pack his things and leave. Kai, never being one to dawdle, was ready in thirty seconds. That, and the fact that he had hardly anything with him.  
  
"I have one question." Rei confronted the doctor, placing his hands on his slim waist and looking the short man straight in the eyes. "How did you know?" The doctor just laughed and tapped the side of his nose.  
  
"Family secret." Was all he would say. Tyson, being the nosy bugger that he was, couldn't keep his mouth shut and asked the one question Rei had been wondering the answer to ever since he met the mysterious doctor.  
  
"What's with the accent? You foreign or something?" Ever tactful Tyson gained a smack around the back of the head from Max for his rather blunt statement. The doctor laughed again.  
  
"Yes. I Russian, but I live in England since I three." Kai moved over to Rei as the doctor spoke. He reached down and grasped his loves' hand in his own. "You go now. Take care." The doctor walked the four friends to the main doors of the hospital and waved as they walked away. "Take care." The kind man said the same phrase for the third time in less than ten minutes.  
  
"He's nice, but he said 'take care' three times. Not good if you're superstitious." Tyson began rambling on again as they approached the bus. Kai knew that if this continued, he would end up killing the annoying teen.  
  
"Tyson? Shut up." Kai's blunt words managed to make it through Tyson's thick skull and he was instantly silent, not wanting to enrage the potentially dangerous team leader. After all, Kai wasn't the gentlest member of the Blade Breakers. 


	6. Promises and Secrets

A/N: Helloooooo again! This chapter took me FOREVER to write, 'cause I started it last week and, um, I'm lazy and 'cause it's the longest one yet! Plus, my muses are all on vacation, which really doesn't help. AND they didn't even bother to send be a post card! Cheeky buggers! So, here I am, all by myself, looking after Bakura's Millennium Ring...  
  
Yami Bakura: you're not all alone, I'm here...  
  
Neko-chan: Like I said, all alone *shoves Y. Bakura back into the ring* with the millennium Ring and the Millennium Rod.  
  
Millennium Rod: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Neko-chan: ^_^*  
  
Millennium Ring: *muffled* lemmie out of here!  
  
Neko-chan: *goes back to downloading Gravitation pictures and songs, while listening to 'Shining Collection' really loudly.* WHEE! YUKI IS SO KAWAII!  
  
Millennium Ring: OH RA, NOT THIS AGAIN!  
  
Neko-chan: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! READ WARNINGS ON OTHER CHAPTERS! FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR FIRE-EATING PRACTICE!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ = start/end dream  
  
* * * * * * = change character/scene  
  
  
  
Bloody Tears  
  
Chapter 7- Promises and Secrets  
  
Kai lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he had done so many weeks ago, before all this had started. He let out an audible sigh, which brought Rei to his side almost instantly. Looking over at the worried boy, Kai smiled genuinely and reached out for his koi.  
  
"Are you ok? Can I get you anything?" Rei's gentleness did not go unnoticed by the team leader, who felt a kind of betrayal at his words. It had been a week since he was released from the hospital and still he was being treated like an invalid.  
  
"I'm fine." Kai's smile left his face as he stared back up at the ceiling again. It still felt strange; everything had changed so much between them. He had told Rei almost everything; Rei now knew what he was really like. Unfortunately, so did the others. Kai closed his eyes as he felt the tears prickle behind his eyeballs, not wanting to appear weaker in front of Rei.  
  
"Kai..." The blue-haired team leader felt the bed dip next to him as Rei sat, staring at his still form. Kai gave nothing away and to a casual onlooker it might have looked as though he was sleeping, but not Rei. Rei knew Kai all too well and could tell that he was upset about something. Lying down, the black-haired beauty pulled his love towards him and spooned their bodies together. Rei could feel the slight shudder of Kai's shoulders, as he tried his hardest not to cry again, but to no avail. The tears still came, pouring silently down his pale face and dampening the scarlet covers beneath.  
  
"I...I'm sorry." Kai choked out the words, so quietly that if Rei hadn't been silent beside him he would not have heard them.  
  
"Sorry? About what?" Rei, being the feline that he was, had more curiosity than was healthy. He pulled Kai closer, wiping the tears away with one slender finger. Kai didn't reply, but his sobs slowed and eventually ceased altogether. His slow breathing told Rei that his Koi had fallen into a deep slumber. "Sleep well." Rei whispered into Kai's ear and kissed the back of his neck before shifting carefully off the bed and leaving the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, long time no see, Rei!" Max, being the only one not preoccupied, was also the only one to notice Rei's silent entry into the dining room. "How's Kai?" Despite the worry evident on Rei's face, no one seemed to notice. Max was his usual happy-go-lucky self, Tyson was preoccupied by Max and Kenny was staring off into the distance.  
  
"Not good. He's eating now and starting to put weight on again, but something's bothering him and he wont tell me what it is." Rei sat beside the happy blonde; his shoulders slumped in a posture that was most uncharacteristic of the usually positive youth.  
  
"You slept together yet?" Tyson turned his attentions away from Max for just long enough to ask the burning question that had been eating away at him for a while.  
  
"TYSON!" Max pushed Tyson away from him, so hard in fact that the startled boy lost his balance and ended up sprawled in a heap on the floor. Rei seemed not to notice.  
  
"No." His reply was short and blunt, not wanting to continue the conversation any longer than necessary. Standing quickly, the tall 'blader turned to where the food was being served. "I'm gonna get Kai something for when he wakes up." His voice held no emotion, no expression. Walking swiftly away, the rest of the team watched his retreating back.  
  
"Hn, guess we'll see him at dinner then." Tyson, unfazed, pulled himself up from the floor and sat back in his place, ignoring the killer looks Max was giving him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei opened the door to their bedroom slowly, but it still squeaked loudly. He cursed internally, making a mental note to get the hinges oiled. Stepping silently through, he closed the door behind him. It let out another annoyed squeak before it was clicked shut. Looking over at the bed, Rei could see Kai was still sound asleep. As he watched, the blue- haired boy moved slightly and murmured. He looked so peaceful in sleep. Adorable, almost. Rei shook his head to clear the thoughts and stepped over to the bed. He placed the plate of food on the table and took up his usual vantage point on a comfy chair, not too far away from the bed so he would be able to reach his loves' side in less than a second.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was the dream again. Kai stood looking down at the flowers surrounding his feet. Raising his head, his eyes met with the all-too- familiar amber eyes of his koi. Rei smiled sadly at Kai and handed him a large bunch of flowers. Roses and Lilies. The blood red of the roses complimenting the pale white lilies perfectly. Kai looked at the flowers, then back at Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rei's mouth formed the words Kai dreaded to hear.  
  
"You're...You're leaving me again, aren't you?" Kai's eyes filled with tears as Rei nodded, smiled again and began to walk away. "Goodbye." Kai hoped Rei would be back. He never was, but that didn't stop him from hoping. He looked away as the burning rain of blood began to descend upon him once more.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
For the first time since the dream had begun to haunt Kai, he hadn't woken up screaming. Running a hand across his sweat-covered forehead, he looked over at Rei. Still sound asleep. Noticing the plate of food on the table beside him, Kai realised how long it had been since he had last eaten. Propping himself up on his pillows, the blue-haired teen reached over for the food. The movement must have woken Rei, as his eyes shot open to stare at the rapidly retreating plate. Following the arm that held it, his eyes came to rest on Kai's handsome face. He had yet to notice that Rei was awake, as all of his concentration was focused on the plate; piles high with all kinds of different food. There was pizza, sushi, fruit and even pickled onions.  
  
"Feeling better?" Kai's head shot round to look at Rei, who was smiling widely at him. Kai couldn't look into those orange depths any longer than a few seconds and turned away, his blue hair falling over his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment but not succeeding. Rei could still see the slight blush in his koi's cheeks and knew that he must be embarrassed about his earlier emotional outburst.  
  
"I..." Whatever Kai had to say was abruptly cut off by a loud knock at the door of their room. Rei cursed internally as he rose to answer it. Opening the door just a crack to see who it was, Rei was shocked to see the only boy in the world who's androgynous beauty rivalled his own. Before him stood Uuji, his long black hair resting on his shoulders, wearing his usual black shirt and trousers. What looked like a normal cigarette, but probably wasn't, hung from the corner of his mouth as he stared at Rei, a bored expression on his face.  
  
Glancing back at Kai, Rei slipped through the doorway and closed the door behind him so that Kai wouldn't see who it was he was talking to. "What do you want?" Words filled with more venom than Rei thought possible left his own mouth, but they didn't nearly compare to the anger he was feeling at seeing the arrogant youth standing before him, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Thought you might have changed your mind." Calm and cool, as always, Uuji didn't seem to sense the hatred radiating off Rei. Or, rather, he sensed it and just ignored it. Rei's hands were balled into fists and he was literally shaking with anger.  
  
"I told you before, I'm not interested." Turning, Rei marched back into his room and slammed the door in Uuji's face, punching the wall as he heard the annoying laughter move away from the door and down the hallway. Turning, Rei could see the puzzled expression on Kai's face. It was to be expected, since Rei was acting in a very un-Rei-like way. Sighing, he made his way over to the bed and sat beside Kai, hanging his head. Uuji wanted to spoil their relationship, and he knew just how to do it. Well, he'd make sure that didn't happen. He'd have to tell Kai his secret before Uuji did, otherwise...he didn't dare think of the consequences. Could he live without Kai?  
  
"Rei?" A hand on his shoulder made him torn to look at his concerned love, as Kai had done so many times in his dream. Taking a deep breath, Rei began to speak.  
  
"Kai, I think that when two people are in a relationship they should be completely honest with each other, tell each other everything. Kai, I haven't been completely honest with you. I have this secret...no one knows, only me and one other person. If it got out, well, my Beyblading career would be over in an instant." Kai remained silent. What could be so terrible that it would end his career? "This is really difficult for me to say, but...Kai, until recently...until our relationship began...I was a drug addict." Closing his eyes, Rei expected Kai to shout at him, hit him, dump him, anything but what he actually did. Kai slid his arms around Rei and held him close, possessively hugging him to his chest.  
  
"I'm glad you told me. I have a secret, too. Since you told me mine, I suppose it's only fair I tell you mine. Rei...my grandfather raped me." There followed a stunned silence. Rei, who had no real problems, fell into a world of drugs just because of some crush. Kai, on the other hand, had suffered one of the worst torments of all and managed to live with it without resorting to drugs and the like. He felt so ashamed. He'd found it difficult to tell Kai that he'd been on drugs, and Kai had just come out and told him. 'How had he managed to stay so calm?' This thought wasn't in Rei's head for long as he felt Kai's chest shake as he tried to hold back the tears that had been spilled for the same reason so many times before.  
  
"I...I'm so sorry. I..." Rei was cut off by an elegant finger placed over his lips, effectively silencing him. Pulling partially away from his loves' embrace, Rei lay fully on the bed and turned so that they were facing each other. Pulling Kai close, Rei ran his long fingers through his blue hair, smiling at the young beauty he held in his arms. They had managed to get through one of the first hurdles in their relationship relatively easily; it would be an easy ride from here.  
  
"I love you, Rei. Thank you." Had Kai not already slept that day, he would have fallen asleep there and then. It was so comfortable just lying in Rei's arms; he never wanted it to end.  
  
"I love you too. Promise me one thing." Kai looked up into the sparkling orange orbs, "Promise me you'll tell me these things in the future?" Kai smiled, a once rare expression that was becoming more and more common on his handsome face.  
  
"I promise, but you have to as well." Rei grinned and nodded his head at the now happy young man in his arms.  
  
"I promise. Now, how about some lunch? There wasn't much there and I'm not having you go without food again." Rei sat, pulling Kai up with him. The pout which adorned Kai's face was nothing less than adorable, and Rei had to laugh. Kissing his bottom lip, Rei pulled Kai to his feet and looked him up and down. "I think you need to change."  
  
"What? You don't like the 'just got out of bed' look?" Rei laughed, Kai was even beginning to get a sense of humour. Not bothering to reply, he made his way over to the wardrobe to pick something out for Kai to wear and something for himself.  
  
Ten minutes later, the now smartly dressed couple made their way down the halls to the dining room. Kai wore a pair of tight black jeans, which left nothing to the imagination, with a light blue silk shirt. Rei, on the other hand, wore a pair of dark blue trousers and a white shirt, also silk. They walked arm-in-arm down to the elevator; not caring if they got funny looks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The dining room was nearly empty, having only two people still seated, and only one of them still eating. The lone diners were Max and Tyson, not surprisingly. Tyson was stuffing his face with his fifth plate of food and Max was just watching, bored. Tyson may be cute, horny and great in bed, but his eating habits left much to be desired. The room was deserted because of this, other diners being disgusted by the display and leaving with their food. Max was so used to it by now, though, that he just ignored the disgusting sounds coming from his lover.  
  
"Eww, could you possibly eat any louder?" A short, pink-haired girl stood just behind Max, her outburst causing him to turn and momentarily stopping Tyson from filling his face.  
  
"Mawaah, gibt nu uware gobing." A confused look crossed the girls' face and she looked to Max for a translation.  
  
"I think he said, 'Mariah, didn't know you were coming.' We thought you were to busy to enter the American competition, where's the rest of the White Tigers?" Max, noticing how green Mariah had gone, led her away from the table and out of firing range for Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, we weren't going to, but then it got put back a month, so we decided to enter. The others are getting the stuff off the bus. Is Rei here?" Mariah looked about her, hoping to glance her one-time crush.  
  
"Yeah, he's here, but there's something you should know." This drew Mariah's eyes back to Max's round face. He was clearly embarrassed about telling her whatever it was she needed to know. "He's, uh, kinda seeing someone right now."  
  
"Who is it? Do I know them?" Six months ago, Mariah would have been insanely jealous, but since then she'd grown to realise that she would never be able to have Rei and had recently met someone else; a boy from her village who she used to play with when they were children.  
  
"Yeah, you know him." Mariah didn't even bat an eyelid at the use of 'him'. She'd known for some time that Rei was gay, and it didn't bother her. That was part of the reason she'd decided to move on.  
  
"Who..." Mariah didn't finish as Rei walked into the room, with one arm around Kai and the other pushing a stray lock of hair out of Kai's eyes. Kai said something that she could not hear and Rei laughed, his eyes sparkling. Noticing Mariah, Rei stopped and stared.  
  
"Mariah?!" He was a little nervous, to say the least. The last time they had met she had been madly in love with him, how would she react now that he was seeing Kai?  
  
"Rei!" The excited girl launched herself at Rei and grabbed hold of him in a tight hug. "Guess what, guess what. I've got a boyfriend. His name's Alan, you remember him? He used to be part of the 'gang' but moved away, and now he's moved back and we've been going out for three month andhesaidhewantstomarryme!" Rei nearly fell over laughing, the pink-haired girl was so happy to see him and tell him the good news that he could barely understand what she was saying.  
  
"Slow down, what was all that about marriage?" Rei, still chuckling, managed to pry Mariah off him so as to not make Kai any more jealous than he probably already was.  
  
"Alan asked me to marry him!" Mariah held up one delicate hand to show off a large, diamond ring on her finger. Rei and Kai just stared in awe at the very expensive looking piece of jewellery being waved in their faces. "Well? What do you think?" The boys blinked and Rei stuttered, not able to speak through the shock. It was Kai who found his voice first.  
  
"Nice ring." His voice conveyed none of the emotions his eyes showed, not being able to take them from the shining diamond.  
  
"All I can say is that I'd better be invited to the wedding." Rei finally found his voice and, true to his nature, immediately began to provoke Mariah.  
  
"You're not happy for me." Mock tears filled her eyes as Mariah pretended to be most upset by what he had just said. Rei just laughed and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Little help over here." Li's voice could be heard from the doorway that led out to the reception area. Still laughing, Rei made his way over to help Li and the others, closely followed by Kai and Mariah. Max went back to sitting with Tyson, who was on his next plate of food.  
  
"Hey, Rei, long time no see." Kevin grinned at his former teammate, punching him on the arm. "So how've you been?" Naturally, he wasn't carrying any of the bags. That job had been left to Li and Gary, as usual.  
  
"Ok, how about you guys?" Rei, being in a good mood, took some of the bags off Li, who was carrying the most, and helped him move them over to the desk, where they signed in.  
  
"We've been practising really hard, hope you're up for a real competition this year." Li was smug and confident, but that look quickly left his face when he noticed the worried look on Rei's face. "What's wrong? You're not dropping out are you?"  
  
"I don't know, Kai hasn't been well recently and I don't know if he's up to it." Rei kept his voice low to try and prevent Kai from hearing him. It didn't work.  
  
"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. You haven't even picked up a 'blade for three weeks." Kai positioned himself in front of Rei, his arms crossed defiantly in front of him.  
  
"Yeah?! And whose fault is that? If I hadn't been looking after you, I'd have been practising." Rei, never one to back down, also crossed his arms, his eyes full of fire.  
  
"I never asked you to help, did I?!" Rei was clearly hurt by this statement, and it showed in his eyes and the way his posture changed slightly. Mariah watched the two argue, enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"Fine, in future I won't help. I'll leave you to die in hospital, if that's what makes you happy." Rei's arms dropped to his sides, defeated. Kai instantly felt bad for losing his temper and starting the argument. Knowing that he couldn't leave Rei like this, and knowing that the White Tigers would have to find out about them sooner or later, he placed a hand on the side of Rei's face and tilted it back to look at him. Leaning in, their lips met with a searing intensity. This drew a startled gasp from Li and Kevin, Gary just smiled and Mariah clapped her hands and jumped up and down in glee.  
  
"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to see that!" The hyper teen stopped jumping up and down when she received no answer. "Um, guys?" Still no answer. Kevin and Li stood with their mouths open as Rei hooked his arms around Kai, pulling their bodies together and they both moaned in unison. Falling back onto the reception desk, the two lovers ground their bodies against each other. Kai, being on top, ran his hands over Rei's fevered body, drawing delicious moans from his koi. They broke their kiss only to breathe and were about to resume when a sound from behind the desk drew their attention.  
  
"That is hardly appropriate behaviour in a public place." The receptionist looked more amused than annoyed. The two boys removed themselves from the counter, clearly embarrassed. Well, Rei was embarrassed, Kai just looked pleased with himself and had a small smirk adorning his face.  
  
"That was...unexpected." Li still couldn't quite believe his eyes. He had just witnessed one of the most erotic displays of his life, and was trying not to let on how turned-on he was. Picking up his bags, the White Tiger made his way over to the elevator, looking back at the others. "Are you coming, or what?" He instantly winced at his choice of words and turned back to hide his blush. The others, not noticing, gathered their things and followed quickly to the lift. Rei waved as the doors slid shut and took Kai's hand in his own.  
  
"Shall we go and eat? Tyson must be finished by now." Rei received a disbelieving look from Kai for this comment.  
  
"Are we talking about the same Tyson?" Kai let himself be led towards the dining room and Rei could only laugh. He was so happy he felt that he would burst. His old team knew about his relationship and were ok with it, Kai knew his secret and was ok with it and Mariah didn't have a crush on him any more. Nothing could possibly bring him down. With only a week to go, he knew that they would have to practice hard for the tournament, but he didn't care.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
From his vantagepoint in the hotel surveillance room, Uuji saw everything. He knew that Rei had told Kai about his secret, thanks to Kitty bugging their room. She wasn't named Kitty for nothing. Not that she did it out of choice, though. It took quite a bit of 'persuasion' on his part to make her do it. The threat of a broken arm would make any 'blader falter. Uuji knew what he needed to do, and he knew just how to do it. A cruel smile curved its way over his full lips, transforming his face from one of beauty to something so clearly evil that the security guard, had he not already been unconscious on the floor, would have fainted from the sheer terror of it. 


	7. Life is never a Fairy Tale

A/N: This is it. This is the part I have been dreading. This will be one of the shortest chapters. This is a very serious chapter so I won't put my usual ramblings down here. Only one more chapter to go after this, then it's finished. There will be no sequel and, may I remind you all, shit happens so don't take it out on me if you don't like this. This story is my way of letting out all the pent-up rage and emotion which I have no other way of releasing. It's my way of showing people how good and how crap life gets at times, and some times there's no way out. No happy ending. There aren't enough handsome princes to go around, so there will be a lot of unhappy princesses stuck in their towers until they die of old age or something. Don't expect this to be happy, my Grandfather died of cancer last Thursday and what do I feel? Empty. This is my emptiness. I can't cry.  
  
Plus, 6 of my reviews are missing. Someone has hacked into my account and deleted them. Check to see if your reviews are still there. I'm now extremely pissed off as I was getting close to 100 reviews.  
  
Bloody Tears  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Life is never a Fairy Tale  
  
Rei lay curled upon Kai's bed, listening to the soft pattering of rain against the window. Beside him, the still slumbering Kai lay curled into his side, breathing softly. It was quite late in the morning and the two had involuntarily missed breakfast. Rei had been awake since the first rays of sunlight streamed through the window and on to his face. The invading light annoyed him at first, until he realised where he was and thanked the sun for granting him his wish; to watch Kai sleep. The blue- haired teen looked so peaceful as he lay, none of the day's worries yet on his unmarked face. Though still drowsy from the previous night's activities, Rei refused to close his eyes even to doze for fear of waking to find Kai gone. He wanted to be awake when Kai awoke.  
  
Rei almost cursed aloud when his stomach rumbled loudly. He was not used to going without food for so long and knew that he had to get something soon or else he would end up feeling ill. Knowing that it would be a while yet before Kai awoke so, not wanting to wake his love, Rei slipped soundlessly out of bed and dressed. It took him only fifteen minutes to get ready, tying his hair back into its bindings with practised ease. Scribbling a brief note as to where he had gone, Rei left the room without waking the still sleeping mound in the bed.  
  
It was around midday when the beautiful young man began to stir, moving slightly and murmuring something incoherent.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He was back in the dream. Kai turned, knowing that Rei would be standing behind him. A wry smile graced his lips as he looked into the amber eyes of his beloved who just stood and smiled, a large bouquet of flowers in his arms. The dream was always the same, Rei standing behind him with flowers and then walking slowly away without looking back. It was only when a cool breeze blew that Kai noticed a difference; as the flowers around his feet began to sway slowly, the colour caught his eye. White and red surrounded him on all sides and Rei was holding a bouquet of the same white lilies and roses which moved so gracefully, as though bowing at his feet. The bouquet was also much larger than usual and when Rei presented it to him it completely covered his lower arms and he struggled not to drop the pretty things.  
  
Turning, Rei began to walk slowly away as he had done so many times before, but not before kissing Kai lightly on the lips and whispering a single "goodbye" in his ear. Having been through this so many times before, Kai thought he knew what to expect; the burning heat and rain of blood. However, this didn't happen. The air around him seemed to get colder and the flowers remained at his feet rather that following Rei. Kai knew that something was wrong as he looked about himself.  
  
A sudden darkness covering the field made him shiver and he looked again at Rei, who was standing stock-still. This wasn't supposed to happen, what was going on? Kai's question was soon answered as the black mist began to concentrate itself around Rei, squeezing him and cutting him off from the outside world. A ragged scream ripped through the peaceful air and the mist departed with an evil laugh which sounded oddly familiar. Rei lay motionless among the flowers, covered with blood and staining the ground around him crimson. Kai let out a cry of his own and dropped the flowers in his hands, running towards his lover at what seemed like an agonisingly slow pace. After what seemed like an eternity, Kai was at Rei's side, dropping to his knees and sobbing hysterically: his young lover was dead. If he had looked back, he would have seen a single black flower lying atop the pile he had discarded.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"REI, oh gods Rei don't go, don't die. Please don't be dead." There was no one to hear his desperate screams as Kai awoke alone and cold. Tears still streaming down his face, he turned to see where Rei was. Gone. Checking the bathroom, Kai began to panic. Where was Rei? Why would he leave? Spotting the note left on the table, Kai quickly read it:  
  
Kai You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. Gone to shop to get some food as missed breakfast. I'll bring you something, be back around 12:30, Love Rei xxx  
  
Looking at the clock, Kai's panic rose. It was two-thirty six, where the hell was Rei? Quickly pulling on the clothes he wore the day before, Kai left the room in such a hurry that he forgot to lock the door behind him, or even to close it. Not bothering to wait for the annoyingly slow elevator, Kai bounded down the stairs four at a time and exited the hotel without crashing into anyone.  
  
The street was nearly deserted. Kai looked around, deciding on turning right as that was the direction of Rei's favourite take-away. It took him just over five minutes to run to the small shop. Kai entered, sweating and breathing heavily, he had to catch his breath before he could speak. Giving the lady behind the counter a description, she told him that Rei had been in a couple of hours earlier, but she wasn't sure exactly when. Kai thanked her and asked which was he had gone. She told him left, which narrowed down the search area to between the hotel and the take-away.  
  
Thanking the lady, Kai exited and resumed his search, checking every street he came to on his path back to the hotel. He was only around the corner from the take-away when he saw a man slumped against a wall part way down a back-alley. Approaching him cautiously, Kai cleared his throat loudly but the man didn't move. Getting closer, Kai smelt the rancid stench of blood and on closer inspection realised that the man had been shot several times in the gut and once in the head. He was a well-dressed businessman and didn't look like the type to be lurking down alleyways waiting to get shot.  
  
Pulling out his mobile, Kai quickly phoned the police and explained the situation. They arrived in next to no time and Kai was taken back to the police station for questioning. The worry in his stomach increased as his thoughts strayed to Rei and where he was. The questioning lasted for several hours, before the police were sure that he was innocent. They asked him to wait in a side room so that they could take an official statement. Not being able so sit still, Kai paced the room for what seemed like hours before a kindly looking police lady entered the room and smiled at him. It was a watery smile and Kai knew immediately that something was wrong...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei smiled happily as he walked slowly back towards the hotel. He had a while before he had to be back, but he didn't want Kai's food, which was tucked under one arm, to get cold. He had eaten his own meal in the Chinese take-away, talking to the lady he now knew as Mrs Naoku Muramaki. The take-away was a family run business and Rei enjoyed chatting to her. She was a pretty lady in her early twenties, but already had two children. She never tired of showing Rei the photographs of her family and telling him funny stories of her children's antics.  
  
His thoughts were so distracted that Rei didn't notice the dark figure approaching him from his left out of a darkened alleyway until it was too late. A hand over his mouth stopped him from crying out as he was pulled into the semi-darkness. Turning in preparation for a fight, Rei wasn't at all surprised at who stood before him; Uuji. Uuji Tamahoyaka was a handsome man, a good five years older than Rei though he didn't look it. He was one of the most feared men on the black market and among gangs in Japan. He had moved to England a few years previous to form a Beyblading team, though Rei wondered how they could put up with the arrogant man. Blackmail, probably. Uuji wore his usual smirk and stared at his prey in a way which was most unnerving. Rei wasn't impressed.  
  
"What do you want this time?" Not wanting to prolong his time spent with the man any longer than was absolutely necessary, Rei got straight to the point. It took less than a second for Uuji to make his move, moving swiftly to stand right in front of Rei, far to close for the young man's liking. As he attempted to move away, Uuji caught hold of his arms and held him in place. "What do you want, Tamahoyaka?" There was a touch of malice in Rei's voice as he repeated the question.  
  
"You." Uuji closed the distance between them and kissed the unwilling Blade Breaker hard on the lips, crushing their bodies together. Rei was too startled to respond for a moment, but when he realised what was happening he began to pull away, repulsed. Uuji, however, was far stronger than Rei and wouldn't let the younger man go. It took all of Rei's strength, but he finally broke free.  
  
"What the hell are you playing at?!?" Rei was furious and gave Uuji a look which clearly showed all the hatred he felt for the man. Uuji was not amused. His casual smirk turned to a look of pure malice and he growled audibly before pulling out a shotgun.  
  
"If I can't have you, no-one can. ESPECIALLY not that blue-haired bastard you've been whoring yourself out to recently. Goodbye, Rei." A cruel smile crawled slowly across his features, twisting his face until he was almost unrecognisable. Rei was afraid, Uuji always kept his word. His only hope was...  
  
"HEY! What you kids playing at, eh?" A voice behind Uuji caused him to turn around. A tall man stood at the entrance to the alley, briefcase in one hand. He was clearly a businessman, well dressed and probably loaded. Uuji didn't care. His hand whipped 'round and he let off four shots, three to the man's gut and one to his head. He died instantly from the shot to the head, but gasped and stumbled forward before it hit. He ended up slumped against the wall, dead.  
  
Uuji turned his attention back to Rei, who was standing in shock from what he had just witnessed Uuji do. "Like I said before, goodbye Rei." Uuji pulled the trigger. Rei had only one thought on his mind; what about Kai? Would he miss him? Would he be all right without Rei there to look after him?  
  
"Kai..." The one word escaped his lips before the bullet impacted. Rei's lifeless body slumped to the ground, blood pouring down his forehead and mixing with a solitary tear he managed to shed before an all- encompassing darkness consumed him. A single, bloody tear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kai stood silently, shocked at the news. Rei, dead? He couldn't be. The distraught boy fell to the floor in a dead faint and was quickly rushed into hospital. Upon regaining consciousness, Kai hoped and prayed that it had all been just a bad dream and Rei would walk through the door at any minute to tell him so, but that was not to be. Rei was never coming back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bloody Tears 


	8. Till Death do us Part

A/N: Last chapter. The next chapter will be thanks and answers to questions. I advise you read it. Very short, very sad. I'm still really down as my life is bad at the moment.  
  
WARNING: Shounen-ai, death, angst.  
  
I don't own them, else I wouldn't do this to them. I'm not THAT cruel.  
  
Bloody Tears  
  
Chapter 10 - 'Till Death do us Part.  
  
  
  
Kai still couldn't believe it. His now too long bangs slapped his face as he shook his head, trying in vain to rid his mind of the images which had unwillingly been burned there. He had been forced to identify the body, being the closest thing Rei had to a relative in America. He didn't have to see the body as it was still such a mess, but the photographs had been enough. The wide, staring eyes, amber with a small tinge of red could only belong to one person, the pale skin damaged only by the bullet which had taken away his loves soul with such cruel force. The blood was still there, though most had been cleared up in order for the photographs to be taken. It was like some sick fashion show, all angles of his body photographed and seen by so many people. Kai couldn't take it, the look of utter loss and sadness on his beloved's face was too much. He let out a feral howl and collapsed to the floor in a sobbing heap. Anyone who saw Kai now would realise that he was no longer the strong, defiant 'blader he used to be. He had become no more than an empty shell, devoid of any feeling other than utter grief.  
  
He hadn't even been able to say goodbye.........  
  
Many friends and relatives of the deceased offered their sympathies to Kai and the others, but either he didn't hear them or chose to ignore it. No one heard him speak from when he left the hospital to the funeral, where he was supposed to say a few words. The psychiatrist couldn't even get him to talk; he would just sit and sob throughout the sessions he was forced to attend.  
  
Rei's funeral was two weeks after his death. The doctors had done a good job on his body and they were able to have an open-casket funeral, at Kai's request. A large number of people turned out for the funeral, Rei had a lot of friends. Most of the people were from his hometown and there wasn't a dry eye in the whole room. All too soon, it was Kai's turn to speak. He hadn't prepared for it and was more than a little nervous. The walk to the front podium seemed to take forever but soon he was there and able to lean his weight against the wood, as he was sure that he would collapse if he didn't.  
  
"He.........Rei was........." Kai had to stop and take a deep breath, his throat not wanting to work. A small sob escaped his lips and he looked up, all eyes were trained on him, each face expectant. Trying again, Kai found that once he started talking, he couldn't stop. "Rei was smart, handsome, caring, and I was in love with him. When we first met, I didn't think we could ever be together, I even went so far as to starve myself. I see now that that was a foolish thing to do. It was Rei who saved me, if he hadn't shown up when he did I would be dead now. He showed that he was able to love me and I nearly lost him there and then with my lack of response. Together, we managed to get through so many problems; he had such plans for the future. A future which he has been denied. A future I so badly wanted to share with him. I still love him and I don't know how I will be able to get through life without him by my side." Another sob ripped from his throat and he was unable to continue. Max led him away, sitting him back down and taking his own place at the podium.  
  
The funeral lasted more than three hours, as everyone wanted to say something about Rei. Kai couldn't see his body from where he was sitting, but he had already seen enough to know, Rei wasn't coming back. His abnormally pale skin and thin, dry lips made sure of that. Though his eyes were closed, Kai knew that they would be blank and staring if he could see them, devoid of life. As the others began to file out, Kai stood and walked over to the coffin, resting his hands on the side. He couldn't cry any more, his tears were dried up. Occasionally, his breath would hitch in his throat and the longer he stood the heavier his eyelids felt.  
  
Looking down at the body lying below him, Kai could feel nothing but sorrow and guilt. He had lost the one person who meant everything to him and he didn't even get to say goodbye. Well, this was the last chance he'd get to see his love and he wasn't going to waste it. He stood for a good half-hour before anyone entered the room. Kai didn't even bother to look when he heard someone behind him.  
  
"Hey." That silky smooth voice could only belong to one person; Uuji. The only person at the funeral, to Kai's knowledge, who didn't speak. "Real shame, isn't it. Come on, we'd better get to the others." Kai didn't want to move, but he knew the other boy was right. Bending, Kai placed a light kiss on his dead lovers' lips in a last desperate attempt to bring Rei back, or to say his final goodbye.  
  
Standing, Kai felt cold metal on the back of his neck. "Goodbye." It didn't take a genius to figure out that Uuji was holding a gun to his neck and was going to kill him. Or that it had been him who had murdered Rei. Kai should have been angry, but instead felt a certain sense of relief. He was going to be joining Rei soon; they would be reunited at last. He didn't move, didn't feel it as the bullet ripped his throat open, draining his life from him and taking the only thing he had left.  
  
Darkness.........All-encompassing.........  
  
All went silent in the adjoining room as the gunshot was heard. The worst was immediately thought of by all; would Kai go as far as to take his own life? He had come close to it before, would he do it again? There was a mad rush as everyone tried to get through the door, wanting to see what had happened. What they saw there made several people gasp and others turn in attempt to get back into the room. Kai was laying on Rei, his eyes open and staring, blood pouring from a bullet wound on his neck. Uuji stood over the two, laughing.  
  
"Now you can't have him at all." The insane laughter reverberated around the silent room, all present too shocked to speak. It was Kenny who made the first move, throwing himself forward, punching and kicking the still laughing madman. His blows had little effect on the much stronger, taller man, but the others weren't going to watch as Kenny did this job alone. There was another surge forwards and soon Uuji was pinned under a pile of angry, violent people.  
  
It was only thanks to the arrival of the police that Uuji wasn't killed. Max had had the sense to phone them when he saw what had happened and the murderer was carted away, still laughing maniacally.  
  
Rei and Kai had another funeral service, one for the both of them. Thousands of people turned up for this, though only close friends and family were allowed in the church. They were buried together in the same casket, side by side, in a clearing of a wood where they would often walk together. It was very calm there, bluebells and other wild flowers covering the ground above. A gravestone was placed over the place where they lay, inscribed with their names and a short verse. Their faces and upper bodies were carved on each side of the stone, holding hands beneath the words.  
  
The American tournament was cancelled, of course, and instead a memorial service was held. All BBA tournaments after than were done in memory of Kon Rei and Hiwatari Kai, who lived, loved and died together.  
  
Uuji was sentenced to death by electric chair and put on death row, where he still waits. There is no question of his guilt and no chance of him being released.  
  
The Blade Daemons gained a new member, Thomas, and Kitty became the leader. They didn't bother leaving England for a tournament again, too scarred by what happened to do so. They all felt guilty for what happened and remembered the great Beybladers Rei and Kai by holding a one-minute silence each year at the moment of each of their deaths.  
  
The Bladebreakers were no more, without two of their number they broke up and none ever bladed again. Max and Tyson's relationship went sour and they broke it off. None have seen each other since a month after they returned to Japan.  
  
'Here lies Kon Rei and Hiwatari Kai  
  
Lovers until the end, we'll miss you.  
  
Even in death  
  
May they remain victorious.  
  
Eternal love, so pure and true,  
  
Nothing can separate them.'  
  
Many years later, two young lovers walk into the clearing where the gravestone marking the presence of two of the greatest beybladers who ever lived lie. They read the headstone and hold a moment of revering silence, being bladers themselves. As they turn to leave, the boy notices something strange; the ground around the grave is covered with beautiful red roses and pure white lilies. He goes to pick some for his girlfriend, but thinks better of it, not wanting to disturb the dead, and turns back to join her.  
  
Below, Rei and Kai still lie, wrapped in each others arms, sleeping peacefully......... 


End file.
